Como enamorar a un erizo
by NUCICO
Summary: Rouge le abre los ojos a la obstinada y terca Amy Rose, diciéndole que Sonic no tiene ni el más mínimo interés por ella. Amy rompe en llanto y la murciélaga cansada de su berrinche se ofrece a ayudarla a enamorar a Sonic. Va a ser difícil y lo saben, pero nadie puede soportar ser despreciado por la persona que afirmaba amarte. Actualizaré cada 15 días máximo.
1. La verdad duele

**¡Hola! He aquí yo cumpliendo mi sueño de hacer un fic Sonamy. A pesar que me gusta mucho el Shadamy, pienso que Amy y Sonic hacen la pareja perfecta, (sin ofender a los amantes del erizo negro, créanme, también me encanta Shadow).**

**Título: **Como enamorar a un erizo

**Autor:** NUCICO

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

**Summary: **Rouge le abre los ojos a la obstinada y terca Amy Rose, diciéndole que Sonic no tiene ni el más mínimo interés por ella. Amy rompe en llanto y la murciélaga cansada de su berrinche se ofrece a ayudarla a enamorar a Sonic. Va a ser difícil y lo saben, pero nadie puede soportar ser despreciado por la persona que afirmaba amarte.

La verdad duele

Un día común, tranquilo y sereno en Stations Square. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y las hojas de los árboles se movían despacio a causa de la leve brisa que soplaba. Sí, era un día muy calmado…hasta que…

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic, regresa!-Gritaba una eriza rosa mientras intentaba, en vano, alcanzar al su amado.-Siempre lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, una murciélaga y una Edquina observaban aquella escena, que era tan común como la lluvia misma.

-¿Cuándo entenderá Rose que Sonic no quiere estar con ella?-Decía molesta la murciélaga.

-Sí, es muy molesto cuando alguien se te pega ¡como un chicle!-Gritó Knuckles.

-Vaya, hablas como si supieras lo que se siente. Dime, ¿te ha pasado?-Preguntó Rouge sarcástica.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Como una causa noble o que se yo.

-He estado pensando en que quizá debería decirle a Amy que está yendo a un callejón sin salida si cree que Sonic se fijará en ella.

-¿Y eso porqué te interesa?

-Porque soy una chica buena. No solo me dedico a robar joyas, también puedo hacer buenas obras de vez en cuando.

-Sí claro…eso nadie te lo cree. Solo quieres causar problemas ¡cómo siempre!

-¡Qué genio! Mejor me voy antes de que se me pegue lo amargado. Adiós cariño. –Rouge le guiño un ojo y Knuckes se sonrojo enseguida.

-¡No me llames así! –Vociferó mientras veía a la murciélaga marcharse.

Rouge nunca había sido muy apegada a Amy. Habían convivido pocas veces y habían sido encuentros irrelevantes. Pero se notaba a leguas que Amy estaba loca, no, demente por Sonic, y eso le desesperaba. Le hartaba ver que alguien se rebajara de esa manera ante la persona que le gustaba. Porque ella estaba segura, de que tenía a Knuckles comiendo de la palma de su mano, y no tenía porque perseguirlo, ni abrazarlo, ni gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos, para saberlo.

Rouge toco a la puerta de Amy, esta no tardo en abrir.

-¡Sonic, sabría que ven-Se detuvo al ver que no era el erizo azul quien estaba en la puerta.-¿Ah? ¿Rouge?

-Sí, hola Amy, ¿puedo pasar?

-Este…claro, porque no, adelante.

Rouge entró a casa de Amy, la mayoría era de color rosa, pero no fue la decoración infantil ni los muebles limpios lo que le llamó la atención, si no que, la pared estaba tapizada de fotos de Sonic, Sonic con ella o solo, algunos lo llamarían tierno, pero para Rouge solo era…espeluznante.

-Linda…decoración.

-Gracias.- Dijo Amy tomándolo como cumplido.-Y bien, ¿por qué has venido a mi casa?

-No es muy importante en realidad, solo pasaba por aquí y quise contarte algo importante con respecto a Sonic.

Al oír aquel nombre, la eriza se levantó de la silla y tomo de los hombros a Rouge.

-¡¿Sonic?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué le paso?! ¡¿Le hicieron daño?! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! –Amy gritaba como maniática mientras sacudía a la murciélaga.

-¡Rose, calmada!-Dijo Rouge mientras la apartaba-No le ha pasado nada a Sonic, solo quiero contarte algo con respecto a él, así que si no te molesta… ¡siéntate y escúchame!

Amy suspiro cansada y algo avergonzada. Hizo lo que Rouge le dijo e intentó contenerse. –Lo lamento, es que no se qué sería de mí si algo le pasara a mi Sonic-kun.

Rouge hizo un gesto de molestia y rodó los ojos.-Amy, nunca te has preguntado, o pasado por tu mente aunque sea por medio segundo, que quizá tu amor por Sonic llega a ser enfermizo.

-¿Enfermizo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Sonic y yo nos amamos! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¡Por todas las gemas del universo Rose! Sonic no te ama.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Estas celosa de que Sonic me ame a mí y que Knuckes no se fije en ti!

-Amy, escúchame un minuto, solo uno. ¿Por qué Sonic huye de ti?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a la eriza rosa, quien paso de la furia a la confusión.

-Pues…pues porque…necesita espacio…o es muy tímido.

-¡Rose! ¡Reacciona! Sonic no te quiere cerca, no puede ni mirarte en pintura porque todo el santísimo día andas sobre él. Entiende que no te ama. Sonic. No. Te. Ama.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo sé que me quiere mucho!

-A ver. Cuando lo abrazas te aparta. Cuando te acercas se aleja. Es cortante contigo. Respóndeme una pregunta básica, ¿ha dicho que te ama?

-¡Pues claro que-¡…no…no lo ha dicho. ¡Pero no necesita decirlo para que sepa que me ama!

Rouge solo pensaba, como rayos alguien podía llegar a ser tan terca o tan tarada. Es decir, la eriza ni siquiera escuchaba la mitad de las cosas que le había dicho.

-Rose…-Dijo ya cansada.- ¡Visualiza el maldito panorama! Sonic te tiene miedo, y porque te lo has ganado a pulso. Todo el mundo sabe que el haría lo que fuera por alejarte… ¡lo tienes harto! ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentido común o dos dedos de cerebro para entenderlo?

Amy parecía estar furiosa, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso y sus puños cerrados. Temblaba, la murciélaga se preparaba para la gritadera de su vida, pero entonces…

Amy rompió en llanto.- ¡Lo sé! ¡Se que Sonic-kun huye de mi porque no me quiere cerca! Pero…¿Qué quieres que haga? Lo amo tanto, y sé que en el fondo y dentro de esa fachada de héroe indomable, el también me ama. ¡Lo sé!

La eriza continuo llorando. Rouge suspiro pesadamente. Quizá se había sobrepasado, pero… ¿de qué otra forma le quitaría esa venda de los ojos a la eriza? Recordó el cariño y el afecto que Amy, aunque exagerará, era capaz de demostrar por Sonic. Quizá la envidiaba, de que ella era demostrativa y no temía expresar libremente sus sentimientos. En cambio ella por Knuckes, nunca había hecho algo parecido.

Una idea cruzo por su mente. Sacudió su cabeza, no, era una estupidez… ¿o no? Tal vez podría, o tal vez no. Estaba dudando, y el llanto incontrolable de Amy no ayudaba mucho. Harta de todo, decidió que solo había una manera de ayudarla.

-¡Ya cállate Rose! Mira, te propongo algo, tú cierras la boca y a cambio yo…te ayudo a enamorar a Sonic, ¿vale?

Amy limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos.- ¿E-namorar…enamorar a Sonic?

-Sí, sí. Con tal de que te calles y que dejes de armar escándalo y medio cada vez que lo ves.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-Amy sonrió.- ¡Gracias Rouge! Te prometo que también te ayudaré a que tu relación con Knuckles funcione.

Rouge se ruborizo un poco ante esto, no creía que todo el mundo supiera de lo que ocurría entre ella y el Edquina.

-U-una cosa a la vez.-Dijo nerviosa.-Solo debes prometer que a partir de ahora no serás tan obsesiva con respecto a Sonic.

-¿Obsesiva? Supongo que quieres decir que ya no sea tan demostrativa con mi afecto.

-Así es. Ya no lo buscarás tanto, ni lo abrazarás cuando lo veas, ni siquiera hables de él delante de otras personas, ¿entendido?

-Y-yo…lo prometo. –Titubeo insegura.

-Entonces es un trato. A partir de ahora dejaras esa faceta de chica enamorada, verás como en cuestión de tiempo Sonic regresa a tus pies, solo hazte la difícil.

-Lo haré. Pero hacerse la difícil va estar…difícil.

-Sí, muy irónico. Así es la naturaleza de un chico Rose. Mientras menos atención le prestes, más te amará, así de simple.

Amy dio una tímida sonrisa mientras pensaba que lo que había empezado en una dolorosa y triste revelación, ahora era una oportunidad para lo que ella nunca había tenido, el amor de Sonic. Solo esperaba que el plan de Rouge diera resultado.

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Quiero aclarar que hice este fic porque la relación obsesiva de Sonic y Amy (por parte de Amy, claro) llega a cansar en algunas ocasiones. Y pues, por ese motivo, razón y circunstancia he escrito este fic. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que sigan la historia!**

**NUCICO.**


	2. Encarando la realidad

**Saludos, he vuelto. Aquí les traigo el capítulo dos. Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar Reviews, muy amables. También a los que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic, gracias. Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es una escritora sin sus lectores?**

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

Encarando la realidad

-¡No, no, no, no, no! Por décima vez Rose, no puedes ir a ver a Tails para preguntarle por Sonic.

La resonante voz de la murciélaga se escuchaba por toda la casa de Amy. Esta aún se quejaba que Rouge ni siquiera la dejara hablar con el zorrito. Así había sido desde hace una semana, costaba creer que Amy Rose había estado siete días lejos de Sonic, aunque aún insistía en saber de él por medio de terceras personas, como su mejor amigo, por decir un ejemplo.

-¡P-pero, pero Rouge! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con Tails? Solo preguntaré por Sonic como si fuera una pregunta casual.

-Tú no lo entiendes Amy. Un trabajo a medias no es un buen trabajo. Si quieres que la gente y el mismo Sonic dejen de creer que estás loca por él, debes dejar todo lo relacionado a él. ¿Entendido?

-…Entendido…-Dijo Amy con un hilo de voz.- ¿Rouge, me harías un favor?

-Claro Rose, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Me traerías agua de la cocina? Creo que me desmayaría si yo fuera, tengo demasiadas emociones en mi interior, ya sabes por lo de Sonic, me siento tan incompleta y—

Rouge se desesperó por el tono dramático de la eriza.-Bien, bien, te traeré un vaso de agua. Pero por favor, deja ese papel de niña desconsolada.

-Gracias Rouge.

La murciélaga se dirigió a la cocina. Agarró una jarra del refrigerador y se dispuso a servir el agua de esta en un vaso, cuando de pronto, escucho un sonido, como de la puerta abriéndose…

_La puerta abriéndose.-_Pensó.-La puerta… ¡La puerta! ¡Amy!.-Grito mientras caía en cuenta.

Rouge dejó lo que estaba haciendo y regresó enseguida a la sala, para encontrarse (o más bien no hacerlo) con una Amy desaparecida.

-¡Rayos! Ahora tendré que ir por ella, ¿pero a donde pudo haber ido?...Tails…-Susurró pesadamente, algo no andaba bien en la cabeza de la eriza.

Rouge voló lo más rápido que pudo a la casa del zorrito, este se encontraba construyendo una especie de máquina extraña, a lado de él estaba Sonic, dándole herramientas de vez en cuando sin mucho interés, pues él prefería estar corriendo en cualquier campo a estar en la cochera de su amigo ayudándolo con su invento.

La murciélaga se acerco a ellos.-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?

-¿Eh?... ¿Rouge?...Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó Tails confundido, ya que todos sabían que con el único con quien Rouge convivía demasiado era con Knuckles.

-Oh, nada importante en realidad.-Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente.-Solo quería mencionar que, se me ha hecho extraño que nuestra amiga Rosa no haya mostrado ni sus luces estos días.

Sonic alzo la mirada para escuchar a Rouge, pero volvió a bajarla enseguida. –Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho bastante raro.-Dijo el erizo tratando de sonar neutral.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no he visto a Amy por aquí últimamente, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-No, no, zorrito. Rose esta de maravilla, anda muy feliz diciendo que por fin ha podido olvidar al amor de su vida.

-¿Olvidar…? ¿De qué hablas?

-Que Amy, Amy Rose, la eriza rosa, me ha dicho personalmente que al fin ha abierto los ojos y que se dio cuenta que su amor por Sonic era demasiado tonto e infantil.

-¿Amy te ha dicho eso?-Inquirió el erizo metiéndose en la conversación.

-Eso no suena como algo que diría ella.-Argumentó Tails.-Me pregunto porque lo habrá dicho.

-Tails, por favor. No esperaras que ella espere toda una vida porque Sonic le preste una pizca de atención. Los tres sabemos que eso jamás pasará. Él ni siquiera se interesa por ella.

Ninguno se percató, que cierta eriza rosa, había llegado para escuchar la conversación, ocultándose tras un árbol cercano para poder oír cual era la opinión de su amado con respecto a su reciente ausencia.

-Eso no es cierto, yo sí me intereso por Amy…solo qué…no de la manera que ella cree.

Tails y Rouge intercambiaron miradas. Amy al escuchar esto sintió una opresión en el pecho, era la primera vez que escuchaba que Sonic la rechazará de una forma tan directa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso erizo? ¿Qué no la quieres, aunque sea un poco?

Amy espero la respuesta, aunque una parte de ella sabía cuál sería, la respuesta que ella misma se había negado a aceptar durante tantos años. Siempre lo había sabido, solo que, prefería negarlo a aceptar tan dolorosa realidad.

-La aprecio, pero no la quiero, no…de esa forma. Es una gran amiga y la estimo, y siempre he sabido que está profundamente enamorada de mí, pero…nunca he podido decirle que no le correspondo, imagínense nada más como se pondría.

Rouge se molesto al escuchar tal respuesta, incluso Tails pareció incomodarse ante la manera tan cortante y directa en que Sonic había expresado como se sentía respecto a Amy, esta última, salió corriendo de ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos, había sido rechazada, otra vez, y de nuevo por el mismo erizo, definitivamente era demasiado estúpida para que aun así, lo siguiera amando.

-Sonic… ¿no te parece que esa respuesta es demasiado…dura? Recuerda que es de Amy de quien hablamos. Podrá ser efusiva y en ocasiones irritante, pero ella te ama, no creo que debieras ilusionarla ocultándole que no sientes lo mismo.

-¿Qué más da Tails? Después de todo, escuchaste lo que dijo Rouge. Si es verdad que Amy ya no está enamorada de mí, ya no habrá ningún problema. Todos ganamos.

-Sonic the Hedgehog, podrás ser un héroe para todo el mundo, pero eso no te quita que seas un zoquete con las mujeres. –Afirmo la murciélaga molesta.

-Claro, eso lo dices porque no sabes lo que es ser acosado y acechado por Amy. –Menciono Sonic elevando ligeramente su voz.

-Como sea, me largo de aquí. Un placer hablar contigo Tails, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo del rompe-corazones.-Dijo Rouge mientras salía volando de ahí.

-Rouge sí que está loca, ahora sé porque ella y Knuckles se llevan tan bien.-El erizo se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

-La verdad, creo que ella tiene algo de razón, Sonic.

-¿De qué estás hablando Tails?-Sonic miró a ver a su amigo.

-Nada, nada importante. ¿Me podrías dar el desarmador redondo, por favor?

Rouge voló en dirección a la casa de Amy, quizá después de todo solo había salido a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente, cuando en el camino, la vio sentada llorando junto a unos arbustos.

-¡Rose! ¡Ahí estás!-Exclamó sentándose contra ella.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Lo he escuchado Rouge, se que para Sonic no soy nada más que una amiga, ¡una estúpida amiga! ¡Estuve tan ciega para verlo! –La eriza aporreo un puño contra el piso mientras decía esto, como si quisiera descargar toda su ira.

-Amy…no fue mi intención que escucharas la conversación…lo lamento.

-No Rouge, no es tú culpa que sea demasiado tonta como para seguir amando a alguien que siente poco menos que aprecio por mí.

Rouge miró a Amy con pena, de verdad que andar con Knuckles la había ablandado, usualmente hubiera salido volando de ahí y quizás no dirigirle la palabra por el resto de su vida, pero…algo dentro de ella le decía que no era lo correcto.

-A pesar de todo lo de hace rato… ¿seguirás queriendo enamorar a Sonic?

-Ahora no estoy segura de que haya una mínima oportunidad de lograrlo.

-¡Vamos Rose! ¡Salte de tu papel de sufrimiento! La Amy que conozco seguiría luchando aunque fuera rechazada cien veces.

Amy soltó una leve risa ante aquel comentario.-Entonces…supongo que seguiremos con el plan.

-Claro que sí. Y tengo una idea en mente. Es momento de dejar de estar a la defensiva y dar el primer golpe.

Un plan brillante comenzaba a tomar forma en la mente de Rouge, incluso ella misma se sorprendió de lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones. Aunque claro, necesitaría de la ayuda de Vainilla y Cream. Pero era lo de menos, este plan sí que iba a funcionar.

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

-De la primera jugada, Rose. Pediremos ayuda a tus amiguitas las conejas.

-¿Cream y Vainilla? ¿Para qué las necesitaríamos a ellas en algo como esto?

-Fácil, son sentimentales y te aprecian mucho, aceptarán ser parte de nuestros propósitos de manera inmediata, y también porque…son buenas armando fiestas…-Dijo mientras recordaba todos los cumpleaños, picnics y convivios que habían organizando.

-Sí, son buenas. Vainilla es buena cocinera y Cream sabe decorar muy bien…un momento… ¿a qué viene todo esto?-Preguntó Amy con algo de temor ante la respuesta.

-A nada en especial. Tú solo confía en mí y haz lo que te diga.

-E-esta…está bien…solo espero que no estés pensando en usar el cumpleaños de Cream como pretexto para hacer una fiesta en donde me la pase ignorando a Sonic.

-¿Cumpleaños de Cream? Iba a sugerir una fiesta ocasional y cualquiera. Este plan se pone en marcha por sí solo. ¡El cumpleaños de Cream será una excusa aún más perfecta para que todos se enteren que ya no amas a Sonic! –Exclamo Rouge emocionada.

-Para que abrí la boca…-Dijo Amy mientras chocaba su mano en su frente.

-Tranquila Rose, lo tengo todo bajo control, por cierto…¿cuándo cumple Cream?

-En quince días, incluso ayer le prometí que le ayudaría con la decoración.

-Perfecto, mañana mismo la pondremos al tanto de la situación. ¡Tú solo elige un vestido bonito Rose, y prepárate para el entrenamiento de "la chica difícil"!…esto va a ser divertido.

Rouge sonrió de lado, de una forma muy siniestra para Amy, ella trago saliva. Tan solo pensaba en que sí era buena idea involucrar a Cream y Vainilla. Y en un menor plano, pensaba que quizá sí era posible enamorar a Sonic después de todo.

**Bueno, ese fue el segundo capítulo. Ya el próximo comenzara la diversión y el ingenioso (por no decir fríamente calculado) plan de Rouge. Besos y abrazos virtuales a todos mis lectores. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**NUCICO**


	3. Planes alternos

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

**Planes alternos**

Amy Rose nunca fue considerada la chicha perfecta. Es decir, era linda, lista si se lo proponía, graciosa y muy amable. Pero esa noche Rouge no necesitaba a esa Amy Rose. No, esa noche necesitaba a Amy "la conquistadora de erizos".

-¿La conquistadora de erizos? ¿Hablas en serio?-Cuestiono escéptica la pelirosa.

Cream no pudo evitar soltar una risilla por la ocurrencia de la murciélaga.- ¡Pues claro Amy! Esta noche vas a robar el corazón de Sonic.

-Exacto conejita. Tan solo debemos hacer que nuestra querida amiga Amy sea la chica más indiferente del mundo, al menos con todo lo relativo a Sonic.

Amy suspiró cansada.-No puedo creer que hayas aceptado tan rápido Cream, me parece que nos estamos aprovechando de ti.

-¡Claro que no Amy!-Dijo la coneja.-Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y haré cualquier cosa porque seas feliz.

-Gracias, Cream. Aunque, confieso, me parece increíble que Vainilla también forme parte de esto.

La murciélaga y la coneja intercambiaron miradas, y luego vieron a Amy con una sonrisa forzada y un tanto nerviosa.

-Sí. ¿Quién lo diría?

-Ay no. ¡No le dijeron nada! ¡Con razón nunca hablaban del tema frente a ella!

-Tranquila, tranquila Amy. Rouge creyó que a lo mejor mi mamá no entendería muy bien la situación, por ello no le dijo nada.

-La conejita tiene razón, Rose. Además, eso no tiene importancia. Lo importante aquí es que estés espectacular para esta noche.

Amy rodó los ojos, de verdad que esta sería una noche muy larga.

Aunque bien había tenido quince días para prepararse. Rouge le había dado "lecciones" sobre cómo debía de comportarse la noche de la fiesta, y ella, como buena aprendiz, las había captado. Sin embargo, con todo aquello, no le había puesto atención cuando Vainilla ni siquiera mencionaba su "des-enamoramiento" por Sonic.

Pero quizá Rouge tenía razón. Después de todo, en cuando menos gente supiera, el problema no se le iría de las manos. Comenzaba a creer que todo aquello era una locura.

Rouge y Amy se encontraban en la habitación de Cream. Entre ambas le habían comprado el vestido que usaría en su cumpleaños como compensación por todo lo que había hecho. Rouge llevaba un vestido morado, y Amy uno azul.

Se encontraban repasando su plan mientras la murciélaga terminaba de maquillar a la eriza. Esta última, parecía bastante tranquila, de algo había servido tantos días de entrenamiento.

-Bien, Rose. Los invitados están a fuera. Haz lo que te enseñe. A ver, ¿qué harás esta noche?

-Ignorar a Sonic.

-¿Y si alguien te habla de él?

-Respondo: "es agua pasada".

-¿Intentarás hablar con Sonic?

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Y sí intenta hablar contigo?

-Lo trato como si no me importara.

-¡Buena chica! Ahora sal ahí y muéstrale a ese erizo quien es la que manda.

Amy abrió lentamente la puerta. La casa de Vainilla y Cream estaba decorada con globos rojos, y cintillas rosas y anaranjadas. La eriza bajo paso a paso las escaleras, para toparse con Knuckles en la barra de bocadillos.

-Sí sigues así no dejarás nada.-Dijo Rouge detrás de Amy. Esta no pudo evitar reír.

-¡Es que nunca me dejarás de moles-El Edquina, quien hasta ese momento parecía furioso, se detuvo cuando dio vuelta para ver a Rouge y Amy, quien lucían bastante hermosas.

-No te hagas ilusiones Knacki, primero debes llevarme a una cita…

-Yo…yo no…-Tartamudeó nervioso y sonrojado.- ¡Olvídalo!-Exclamo mientras se alejaba de ellas.

-Vaya, incluso Knuckles parece más sentimental que Sonic…comienzo a creer que esto es una mala idea.

-Vamos Rose, no te rajes a estas alturas...ahora… ¿Dónde está?-Dijo mientras recorría la casa con la vista.

-¿A quién buscas?

-¿A quién más? ¡A Sonic!

Ambas comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, pues no eran más de treinta invitados y la casa no era tan grande. Lo encontraron con a Tails _"Qué novedad…"_ junto a el estéreo. Por un instante, Rouge miró a Amy un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, Rouge.-Le dijo Amy al notar su mirada preocupada sobre ella. –Ahora sé que puedo permanecer cerca de Sonic y estar lejos de él.

Rouge sonrió, complacida.-Veo que te enseñe bien. Ahora, ves esa fuente de ponche.

Amy dirigió su vista a una mesita que tenía una fuente de ponche, la cual coincidentemente estaba al lado de Tails.

-Creo que veo a lo que te refieres.

-¿Crees estar lista?

La eriza respiro hondo.-Sí.-Fue su corta y breve respuesta mientras se dirigía al ponche.

Mientras tanto, Tails y Sonic mantenían una conversación.

-Vaya que Cream se lució con la decoración.-Afirmo el zorrito emocionado.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Sonic, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Tails.

-Sí, sí. Es solo que, hace casi un mes que Amy-Comenzó a explicarse preocupado.-…nada, olvídalo, creo que es mejor así. –Corto con un deje de molestia.

Tails lo miró tristemente. Sí conocía a Sonic, sabía que no exteriorizaría su creciente preocupación hacia la falta de atención de la eriza, por cuestión de orgullo quizá, pero no lo haría. Aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Amy acercándose a la mesa de ponche que tenía a un lado.

-Hola Amy.-Saludo alegremente el zorrito.

-¡Hola Tails!-Vociferó la eriza, llamando la atención de Sonic.- Ah…y hola para ti también Sonic.-Dijo despreocupada mientras regresaba a lado de Rouge.

-¿Has…visto lo que yo?-Preguntó el zorrito boquiabierto, mientras veía marcharse a Amy.

-Sí, lo he visto…-Dijo un muy asombrado Sonic, para después añadir en un tono más neutro.-En fin, como dije, así están mejor las cosas para todos.

Amy tenía una cara seria. Pero por dentro un mar de alegría se removía en su interior. Le había gustado por una vez, pese a ser todo planeado, ser a quien no le importe la situación.

Rouge la miro sonriendo.-Lo has hecho muy bien, Rose.

-Todo gracias a mi maestra.-Dijo mientras ambas reían.

Y para todos, eso no había pasado desapercibido. Esa muestra, esa simple muestra de desinterés de Amy hacia el erizo no había sido más que el comienzo de una cadena de chismes que se producirían en Stations Square. En la que se había metido la eriza.

O mejor dicho, la "conquistadora de erizos".

************************************************** ******************************  
**Como leyeron, estas alturas Amy ya comienza a acatar las "lecciones" de Rouge. El próximo cap lo centrare en como tomarán la situación los demás personajes, Cream, Tails, Vainilla, Knuckles y evidentemente, Sonic. Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que han dedicado su tiempo a leer mi fic. Y muchísimas gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews, les agradezco que sean tan considerados. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**NUCICO.**


	4. Noticias y opiniones

**Saludos. En este capítulo me he inspirado bastante. Lo notaran porque es un poco, bueno más bien bastante, más largo que los demás. Pero pues, como siempre, lo hice con buena voluntad para mis lectores. Va para ustedes :).**

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

**Noticias y opiniones**

Nada corre más rápido que Sonic. Excepto las noticias, a ellas ni él erizo azul les llega a los talones. Y dos noticias eran seguras para todo el mundo que asistió al cumpleaños de Cream cuando la fiesta termino:

_Una, _la eriza ya no sentía absolutamente nada por Sonic.

_Y dos, _a este no parecía ni importarle. Por supuesto que, eso era aparentemente.

Lo demás en adelante, fue todo lo que derivo de esos dos puntos principales. Cosas que surgieron naturalmente a partir de aquellos conceptos básicos. Y sobre todo, de la manera en que fueron tomadas aquellas noticias por los distintos puntos de vista que tenía cada individuo. De cada perspectiva, surgieron varias conclusiones, he aquí las principales:

**Tails.**

Tails comenzaba a preocuparse realmente por su amigo. Porque nadie, ni siquiera Rouge y Amy, podían ver que esa dureza, esa indiferencia ante la falta de atención de la eriza rosa, le afectaba, mucho más de lo que el mismo Sonic creía. Solo Tails era capaz de verlo.

-Sonic…-le llamo por octava vez.-Sonic…-novena-¡Sonic!-Décima…y ahí perdió la paciencia.

-¡¿Eh?!-El erizo pego un salto.- ¿¡Q-qué?! ¿Qué ocurre Tails? ¿Por qué me gritas?

-Sonic, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces distraído. Demasiado…diría yo.

-Estoy bien…iré…iré a dar una vuelta.

El zorrito lo vio alejarse y suspiró cansado. Desde que conoció a Sonic lo había considerado el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Inclusive un ejemplo a seguir. Un muy rápido ejemplo a seguir. Aunque, él siempre supo que Sonic tenía una faceta en la que era el más lento del mundo…amor.

Era tan lento como una tortuga en cuanto al amor se trataba. Y Amy Rose y su efusividad jamás lo habían ayudado a mejorar en ello. Sin embargo, Tails notó que quizá, tal vez y solo tal vez, la naciente y novedosa "apatía" de la eriza por Sonic, pudiera dar un giro inesperado para ambos.

Esperaba que Sonic despierte y reaccione. Que notará que la vida no es solo correr, correr y correr. Que en algún punto las distancias terminan. Y es ahí cuando se dará cuenta lo tonto que ha sido al no saber apreciar todo lo que Amy era capaz de sentir por él. Todo lo que la eriza era capaz de mandar a volar con tal de que Sonic fuera feliz, con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

Por el bien de su amigo y de la eriza esperaba que el giro fuera un cambio bueno. De lo contrario, debería irse haciendo la idea de ver a una Amy solitaria y a un Sonic encerrado dentro de sí. Esperaba con todas sus ganas que aquello no pasará.

**Cream.**

Sí para Tails, Sonic era su hermano, para Cream, Amy era inclusive su gemela perdida. Ella apreciaba realmente a Amy. Y Cream sabía que la eriza también la apreciaba, porque ella era la única capaz de entender su amor por Sonic.

Cream había sido, quizá junto con su madre y hasta la llegada de Rouge, la única que veía con otros ojos el afecto obsesivo de Amy hacia Sonic. Para ella no era devoción o atracción desenfrenada. No, para la coneja tan solo era un amor platónico sumamente romántico. De cuando la princesa se enamora del héroe indomable...simplemente hermoso.

-¡¿Un picnic?!-Grito emocionada.

-Sí Cream. Rouge decidió darme un "descanso" por haber sido tan buena aprendiz estos días. Así que… ¿por qué no ir a un picnic? Claro, siempre que no nos topemos con…ya sabes quién…-Dijo en un susurro y guiñándole un ojo.

Cream sonrió cómplice.-Claro, Amy. ¡Iré por Cheese!

La conejita salió volando en busca de su acompañante. Sí, aquella era Cream. De las pocas personas, y por mucho tiempo la única, que había visto más allá del amor platónico de una tonta enamorada. Porque Cream siendo tan pequeña, podía entender cosas tan grandes como el amor.

Había podido apreciar lo que significaba amar a una persona con todas sus ganas. En medio de su inocencia pudo percibir detalles que para el resto de las personas de la edad de Amy habían pasado desapercibidos. Para ella no pasaba por alto lo preciosos que eran sentimientos de la eriza.

Aquel, era el secreto de Cream. Quien aún creía que los cuentos de hadas se podían hacer realidad, aún cuando todo a su alrededor le indicara lo contrario, aún cuando muchos le habían dicho que eran imposibles y erróneos. La coneja jamás dejaría de tener fe en el amor de su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

Esa era Cream, la dulce, pequeña y distraída Cream. Inocencia pura que comprendía el sentimiento del amor mucho mejor que Tails, Knuckles y Sonic juntos. Porque para ella, si existían los finales felices en medio del sufrimiento. El héroe y la princesa sí podían tener un final feliz.

**Knuckles. (En parte Rouge)**

¿Amor? Bah…tonterías. Para Knuckles la Edquina, el amor no era nada más que una menuda estupidez en que solo los más tontos caían. El no odiaba a Sonic, le desagradaba bastante en ocasiones, pero lo consideraba un gran amigo.

Y era por eso que jamás había comprendido porque el erizo era tan… ¿distante? ¿Cortante? ¿Importándole un cacahuate?...como sea. Nunca había entendido porque llevaba una relación tan extraña con Rose.

En cierto modo era similar a su relación con él y Rouge. La murciélaga lo perseguía y a él no le importaba. Pero a la vez era demasiado distinto. Amy era infantil y melosa, pero…su amor por Sonic era sincero. Y el de Rouge no sabía cuando lo atacaría por la espalda para llevarse su esmeralda maestra.

-Como siempre Knacki…solo.

Escucho aquella molesta voz, que lo irritaba hasta el extremo.-Ya se me hacia raro que no te aparecieras para molestarme.

-¿Estás diciendo a tu modo que me extrañaste?

-¡Yo no he dicho que-!-Knuckles se detuvo al escuchar la risa de la murciélaga-Como sea…da igual.

Miró a Rouge volar despreocupada al otro extremo de donde estaba sentado. –Así me gusta, ¿ves cómo nos entendemos cuando estamos calmados?

Un silencio se hizo presente, y él lo rompió tratando de sonar casual.- ¿Así que después de todo sí era verdad lo de "ayudar" a Amy a olvidar a Sonic?

-Te lo dije, puedo hacer obras buenas de vez en cuando.

-Sí como no, sigo esperando a que salga el peine de todo el circo que has montado.

La oyó reír nuevamente.-Pues lo seguirás esperando, porque aunque no lo creas esta vez no tengo ninguna otra intención que no sea apoyar a una amiga.

El Edquina la miro de reojo. El no iba a tragarse ese viejo cuento. Sin embargo lo pensó un instante…quizá…Rouge tenía por una sola vez buenas intenciones. ¿Y si de verdad ayudaba a Amy? ¿Y si de verdad su único propósito era el de ayudar? Tal vez…no era tan mala como aparentaba y lograba entender lo que él no entendía, que era enamorarse.

Sacudió su cabeza al pensar aquello, y preguntó.-Rouge…dime la verdad… ¿porqué ayudas a Amy?

Ella bajo la vista, y él pudo jurar que la vio sonrojarse.- No lo sé…supongo que en el fondo, entiendo lo que Rose siente hacia Sonic…y deseo ayudarla a que sea feliz.

El Edquina se sorprendió. ¡Le había contestado sin insultos, burlas o doble sentido! El sonrió, al final, la murciélaga no era tan mala persona.-Ya veo.

-Y con que le digas a alguien que te he dicho lo lamentarás…-Susurró mientras se alejaba volando.

Knuckles pensó que las mujeres eran unas completas bipolares. Y también que tal vez ahora comprendía un poco más lo que era el amor. –Bah…sigo sin entender esas tonterías. Yo…nunca me enamoraré…-Dijo para después recostarse.

Aquella frase era tan falsa como que la luna es de queso. Aunque claro, él no podía ni siquiera sospecharlo aquella tarde. Porque para él, sus sentimientos hacia la murciélaga no eran más que desagrado y apatía. Porque se negaba rotundamente a aceptar el resto de ellos.

**Vainilla.**

La coneja sonrió cuando oyó a su hija entrar.

-¡Mami, mami! Cheese y yo iremos con Amy un picnic, ¿está bien para ti?

-Claro que sí Cream, solo vuelve antes de que anochezca cariño, ¿entendido?

-Claro mamá. ¡Adiós!

Y así la vio alejarse. Junto con Amy, sonrió pensando en su "indiferencia" hacia Sonic. Rouge, Amy y su hija ni siquiera sospechaban que ella sabía todo su plan desde el principio. Pero no era después de todo tan difícil de deducirlo.

Amy misteriosa, su hija y Rouge tan calladas cuando ella decía comentarios como _"Vaya, Amy no ha visto a Sonic en casi un mes"_ o "_Me pregunto porque Amy no estará con Sonic" _Sí, para ellas tres Vainilla podía ser una madre despistada.

Pero no lo era, ella comprendía perfectamente el amor de Amy hacia el erizo. Después de todo, ella también había amado. Y por aquel amor perdido, era porque temía por Amy. Que tal vez sus metas eran demasiado infantiles…ilusas.

Vainilla no quería verla llorar, la eriza era como una segunda hija para ella, la hermana mayor que Cream nunca tuvo. Ella misma sabía que su amor por Sonic no era más que platónico. Ella sabía que no existen las princesas que viven felices por siempre junto a sus héroes. Estar con Sonic seria…demasiado peligroso.

No soportaría verla sufrir de tal manera. Sin embargo… ¿qué podía hacer? El amor era algo que no estaba en sus manos. Y sí Rouge y su hija podían ayudar a Amy a que por fin pudiera ser feliz, entonces no sería ella la que esfumara su nube de ilusiones y las despertara a la desagradable realidad.

Porque al fin y al cabo. ¿Quién era ella para hacerlo? Sí había una oportunidad, por muy pequeña e insignificante que fuera, de que Amy y Sonic terminaran juntos, entonces Vainilla se aferraría a aquella oportunidad sin importar que tan inestable fuera. Ella no le daría la espalda a Amy.

Nunca podría perdonarse de aquello. Hacerla perder todos sus sueños y esperanzas. De quitarle su alegría y su devoción por el erizo azul. Jamás lo haría. Guardaría en silencio y esperaría a que el destino, y probablemente Sonic, decidieran por la felicidad en el amor de Amy, si le sería otorgada aquel futuro o no.

Tan solo esperaba, por el bien de Amy, que la respuesta no fuera negativa.

**Sonic.**

El siempre supo, _"y quien no…", _que Amy estaba loca, obsesiva, extremada y totalmente fuera de juicio, enamorada de él. Y él había preferido mantenerla al margen en todo momento. Porque él era un espíritu libre, el héroe de la historia.

Como tal nunca y bajo ninguna circunstancia podría mantener una relación sólida con ninguna mujer. Al menos no mientras hubiera tantos peligros acechando Mobius. Quizá sí fuera un príncipe podría, pero él NO era el príncipe, él era el HEROE.

No era quien se enamoraba, se casaba, formaba una familia y vivía feliz por siempre. No, el solo debía estar comprometido con la batalla. Luchar por lo que es correcto. Esa era su única meta en la vida. Y probablemente tener amigos y comer chili dogs. Pero nada más.

Todo ello se venía abajo cada vez que Amy se acercaba. Y es que sí habían momentos en que la eriza era calmada y se podía mantener una charla estable. Qué comúnmente era interrumpida cuando alguien (sea Tails, Knuckles, Cream…) aparecía. El simplemente, salía corriendo.

Porque no soportaría el hecho de que los demás lo vieran como algo más que un héroe, un amigo que los defendería contra viento y marea. Solo pensar en que la gente lo viera enamorado y siendo novio de Amy lo ponía incómodo y nervioso.

Inclusive había llegado a pensar que la eriza podía hasta incluso gustarle. No obstante pronto descartó aquella idea. Quizá tanta atención y afecto obsesivo por parte de ella comenzaba a afectarlo. Ese día se dijo así mismo _"amaré a Amy Rose cuando ella ya no me ame"._

Lo había pensado como una broma. Una ironía, lo primero, demasiado absurdo e ilógico, y lo segundo, bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo? Imposible, simplemente imposible.

Y aquello se fue al caño cuando la eriza comenzó a ignorarlo. No lo veía, ni le hablaba, hacia caso omiso a todo lo relacionado con él. Si su atención le parecía irritable, su desinterés le parecía aún más molesto y cansado. No lo soportaba, quería…necesitaba de la atención de la eriza.

Sacudió su cabeza pensando aquello. Pensaba que correr lo mantendría ocupado, pero simplemente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema. Tenía la opción de ir y preguntarle personalmente que había cambiado para que ella se volviera tan distante, pero no podía.

Porque él era el héroe, el sujeto intratable que no permitía que ninguna mujer se adentrara en él. Que no podía enamorarse de cualquier chica. Aunque Amy Rose no fuera cualquier chica. Quizá debía dejar pasar todo aquello, y esperar a que Amy encontrara a otra persona.

Otra persona. Ni él mismo se explicaba porque la idea le frustraba tanto. Amy y otra persona, otro chico, otro enamorado, que no fuera él. Ella diciéndole a alguien que no fuera él que lo amaba. Sonic decidió que tal vez era lo mejor, porque él jamás hubiese podido renunciar a su deber por estar con Amy.

Nunca dejaría de ser el héroe, pero Amy si podía, y por lo visto había podido, dejar de amarlo. Aquello era de esperarse, después de todo, no iba esperar toda una vida por él. Solo esperaba, que la eriza fuera feliz.

Porque para él, no había ninguna sonrisa más perfecta que la de Amy Rose. Y pensar que desde hace un mes él ya no era la principal causa de esa sonrisa, lo volvía loco. Así son las cosas…después de todo…jamás hubieran podido haber sido totalmente felices juntos.

El héroe y la princesa no pueden estar juntos. Incluso los cuentos de hadas lo saben. La princesa siempre encuentra un príncipe. Y el héroe es condenado a pasar el resto de sus días defendiendo lo que es justo y correcto.

Por el bien de la princesa. No importa que se sacrifique y se pierda para lograrlo. Ni la felicidad del héroe, ni sus anhelos, ni sus sueños, ni sus ilusiones…ni siquiera su amor.

Él la protegería de todo, incluso de él mismo.

**Sip, eso fue todo. ¿Un poco cansado, verdad? Lo siento, pensaba inclusive cortarle partes pero es que no pude, pensé que les gustaría saber a grades rasgos como se sentía cada personaje con respecto al tema. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que han seguido mi historia, al igual que los que fueron tan amables de agregarme a favoritos. Hasta el próximo cap.**

**NUCICO.**


	5. Los altibajos del plan

**¡Sí! Al fin viernes. Con esto de la primera semana de escuela he estado ocupada, pero pues, aquí está el nuevo capítulo como lo prometí. Como de costumbre, mil gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews, así como a los que agregaron a favoritos/follows, les agradezco a montones. Bueno, pues les dejo para que lean. ¡Disfruten del cap!**

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

**Los altibajos del plan**

-¿Qué es lo que me estás queriendo decir Cream?-Preguntó Rouge preocupada.

-Creo que Amy está llegando a su límite señorita Rouge.

-¿A su…límite?

-Sí, verá, ayer vio pasar a Sonic mientras estábamos de compras, y se le quedo viendo, incluso se puso a caminar hacia a él, ¡cómo hipnotizada!

-¡¿Pero no la vio, verdad?!-Grito Rouge, no quería que todo en lo que habían trabajado se fuera a la basura tan solo por un error.

-¡No, no! Logré detenerla, pero, es casi mes y medio que lleva sin verlo. ¿No cree que ya sea suficiente?

-Será suficiente cuando Sonic se acerca a Amy, voluntariamente, que él sea quien inicié una plática y no viceversa.

.Sigo pensando que le estamos exigiendo más de lo que ella puede dar.

-Tonterías, ella es fuerte. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-No tenemos ni la menor, ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurre al otro lado de la moneda…-Cream se le quedo viendo sin entender, la murciélaga, adivinando su interrogante, prosiguió.- Es decir que no sabemos qué piensa Sonic al respecto.

-Ahhhh… ¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto señorita Rouge?

-Mmm… ¡Lo tengo! Cream, tú te llevas muy bien con Tails, ¿no es así?

-Claro, Tails es de mis mejores amigos, pero no veo que tenga que ver con todo esto.

-Que puedes ir con él, hacerle una plática o saludo cotidiano, y de paso, preguntarle DISCRETAMENTE, por Sonic.

-E-este…y-yo…no sé si pueda.

-¡Vamos Cream, esto lo hacemos por Amy!

-Yo…de acuerdo…lo haré.-Dijo la coneja sonriente.

Después de que Cream se alejará, Rouge se dispuso a ir a casa de Amy, para comprobar hasta que de verdad todo marchaba en orden. Pero debía admitir que le exigía demasiado a la eriza, de amar compulsivamente a hacer caso omiso de una persona, era demasiado para la eriza.

Toco a la puerta.- ¿Amy?-Toco de nuevo.- ¿Rose estás en casa?

Lo que abrió la puerta, o más bien la apariencia que tenía, el dejo boquiabierto. La eriza rosa lucia terriblemente cansada, con el pelo revuelto, ojeras, su ropa desalineada y tenía una taza de café en la mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Rouge! ¡Ven, pasa! ¡Pasa, pasa, pasa! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Entra, entra! –La manera en que hablaba tan poco era normal, hablaba apresurada y a la vez nerviosa.

La murciélaga entro, y se sentó en la sala frente a la eriza, quién aún bebía torpemente (pues le temblaban las manos) de la taza.

-¡Por Mobius Rose! ¡¿Qué rayos te paso?!

-Pues, veras. Es que ayer tenía mucho, mucho, muchísimo sueño, así que me fui a dormir. Pero en cuando cerré los ojos. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué crees Rouge? Anda, anda, anda, adivina.

Rouge no estaba segura de cuanta cafeína había ingerido la eriza, pero por su apariencia, y la forma en que le temblaban las manos, además de la manera rápida, o más bien apresurada, en que hablaba, le daba mucho que pensar.

-N-no…no lo sé Amy, ¿qué paso?

-Pues, que cerré los ojitos, así bien cerrados.-Dijo mientras señalaba sus párpados y los abría y cerraba.-Y al cabo de un tiempo estuve bien dormida. Pero de repente…de…de repente…

-¿De repente qué?-Rouge se preocupo, los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lágrimas, y dejo de estar tan nerviosa.

-De repente…yo…yo soñé…yo soñé que…-Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-¡Ve al grano Rose!

-¡Soñé con Sonic! ¡P-pero…pero luego desperté! ¡Y caí en cuenta de que el sueño era mentira, que él no había regresado! ¡Qué todo mi esfuerzo seguía sin dar resultado! ¡Qué aún ignorándolo seguía sin apreciarme!

Entonces comenzó a sollozar haciéndose un ovillo. _"Cream tenía razón…"_ Rouge le había sobre-exigido, le estaba pidiendo que de algo que no podía dar. Incluso la murciélaga, siendo tan ruda y fuerte, se sentía terriblemente culpable en ese instante.

Rouge se acerco a ella, no sabiendo que hacer, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.-Ya, ya Rose. Todo va estar bien, ya lo verás.

Amy alzó la cabeza, y se talló los ojos.-No soy una bebe.-Dijo haciendo cucharita.

-Pues no te comportes como una.-Respondió Rouge y ambas rieron de por bajo. –Vamos, vístete bien y vayamos a buscar a Cream, te llevaré a una heladería con excelentes helados de fresa.

Amy asintió, y se levantó dispuesta a ducharse rápidamente y arreglarse para ir a distraer un rato su mente. La murciélaga sonrió, eran solo cuestión de tiempo para que los problemas aparecieran, nadie dijo nunca que enamorar a Sonic sería tarea sencilla.

Mientras tanto con Cream, ella se dirigía bastante insegura a la casa de Tails, aún no sabía ni siquiera que escusa daría para preguntarle por Sonic, pero algo se le ocurriría.

-¡Hey Cream!-Le saludó alegremente Tails desde su terraza, pues estaba a fuera construyendo una especie de Tornado-X pero a escala.

-¡Hola Tails! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Aquí nada más haciendo modelos a escala, pensé en usarlos como adornos para mi casa.

-Qué bien, tal vez puedas regalarme uno.

Tails sonrió.-Sí, tal vez. Y dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Y-yo…y-yo nada más.-Cream no sabía que decir, e ella nunca le había gustado mentir.-Yo estaba preocupada…por Amy.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

La coneja comenzó a pensar sobre, no mentirle, si no solo contarle una parte de la verdad a Tails.

-Es que…últimamente la he visto muy alejada del señor Sonic.-Perfecto, hasta ahora no había mentido.

-Sí, ya he notado…él no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

¡Sí! ¡Perfecto! Tails le estaba contando sin que ella tuviera que preguntarle.

-¿De verdad? ¿En…qué sentido?

-Se ha vuelto bastante solitario. Bueno, el siempre era distante porque le gusta correr y explorar, pero….ahora se está distanciando demasiado.

-¿Crees que Amy tenga que ver con eso?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro. A mí me preocupa Sonic, tanto como a ti Amy, por ello estaba pensando que hables con ella, y le preguntes que hizo Sonic para que lo ignorará.

-¿Y por qué no mejor el señor Sonic va con ella y le pregunta personalmente?

-Es complicado Cream, Sonic…no es muy demostrativo con sus sentimientos. Pero te aseguro que los tiene, solo que lo confunden, en especial los que siente hacia Amy.

-Creo que te entiendo.-Dijo Cream, mientras pensaba lo feliz que se pondría su amiga al escuchar aquello.

-No te preocupes Cream, verás que todo se arreglará.-La animó el zorrito.

-Gracias Tails, me ayudó mucho hablar contigo. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta pronto Cream. –Se despidió mientras retomaba su actividad.

En el camino, Cream se encontró a Amy y a Rouge, estas le dijeron sobre su salida a la heladería y Cream aceptó gustosa mientras corría a casa a avisarle a su mamá y a buscar a Cheese. Cuando regresó la murciélaga le susurro de forma que solo ella la escuchara.

-¿Y cómo te fue amiguita, averiguaste algo del erizo azul?

-No se imagina lo que me contó Tails…

**Jajaja. ¿Se imaginaban que todo sería miel y leche en la historia? Pues no, ahora es cuando comienza el dichoso "clímax" de todos los cuentos. Porque los problemas apenas inician. Espero que estén para leerme en el próximo capítulo, que como siempre, lo escribo con mucho esfuerzo para los auténticos lectores y amantes de los fics. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**NUCICO.**


	6. Tiempo de confesar

**Saludos. Les traigo por fin el nuevo capítulo. Aquí se pondrán las cosas más interesantes, y si no aparece Sonic, no se preocupen, aparecerá. Ahora nos centraremos en que tanto están dispuestas a arriesgar Amy y Rouge para lograr su objetivo. ¡Disfruten del cap! **

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

**Tiempo de confesar**

18 de Junio. Mes y veinticinco días desde que Amy Rose no persigue a Sonic. ¿Estado? Ni ella misma se lo cree. En realidad, nadie llega a creérselo del todo.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No te creo!

-¡Pues vas a tener que creerme Amy! Sonic esta vuelto un desastre, ni siquiera muestra sus luces por Stations Square, mujer, el plan está saliendo genial.

-¡¿Genial?! ¡¿Genial?! ¡El plan se nos está saliendo de las manos! Creo que hemos ido demasiado lejos con esto Rouge. El chiste era enamorar a Sonic, no que se alejara de mí.

-Vuelta a los orígenes…-Susurró Rouge.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Amy intrigada.

-Ah…nada, nada. Creo que tienes razón Rose. Nos excedimos.

-¿Excedimos? Me suena a manada.

-Bien, como quieras. Te excediste, ahora… ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Ir por Tails, preguntarle donde espinas esta Sonic y que nos lleve hacia a él.

-¡¿Y mandar al infierno todo por lo que hemos trabajado?! ¡Antes muertas!

-De acuerdo, señorita ideas, acepto sugerencias.

-Iremos por Tails, pero tú te escondes, sería mejor preguntarle porque Sonic anda tan extraño, aunque creo saber la respuesta.

-¿Te refieres a lo que dijo Cream que es porque lo ignoro?

-Exactamente.

-Eso sería maravilloso.-Menciono ilusionada.-Pero será mejor no hacerme ilusiones.-Termino decaída.

-Calma, calma Rose. Primero lo primero, vamos por el zorrito.

Así, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Tails, su sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba allí, por lo que optaron por ir a casa de Cream y preguntarle por este. Sí de por sí ya se encontraban sorprendidas, su sorpresa aumentó cuando vieron a Tails sentado en la sala de la casa de la coneja, junto con Cheese y Vainilla.

-Ammm… ¿hola?-Saludó nerviosa la murciélaga.

-Ah, hola Amy, hola señorita Rouge.-Cream dio su saludo y su madre al igual que el zorrito imitaron la acción.

-Hola Tails.-Dijo Amy.-Qué sorpresa, dinos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me iré a la cocina a preparar un poco de té muchachos, para que hablen más a gusto.

Todos agradecieron mentalmente la comprensión sin límites de la coneja, en especial Amy, quien de por sí ya se sentía bastante acalorada. Las dos jóvenes prosiguieron a sentarse en el sofá que quedaba enfrente de Cream y Tails.

-Lamento haber llegado sin avisar, pero debía contarles algo.

-Adivinaré-Interrumpió Rouge.- ¿Sobre Sonic?

-Me temo que sí, Rouge.

-Bueno, si se trata del señor Sonic puedes contarnos Tails.

El zorrito notó como Amy ponía una mirada neutral, y no hacía ningún gesto que denotara interés con respecto al tema.

-Verán…el anda bastante preocupado.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Rouge tratando de sonar casual.-¿Y a qué se debe eso?

El zorrito dirigió una rápida mirada a Amy, quien se percato de ello enseguida.-Por cierto...asunto reciente.

-Sí ese "asunto".-Hablo la eriza rosa secamente.-Tiene que ver conmigo Tails, pierdes tu tiempo.

El zorrito se sorprendió por una respuesta tan corta y severa. ¿Quién era aquella eriza y qué había hecho con Amy Rose? La chica tenía la vista hacía a bajo, como sí le costara mantenerse en aquella postura tan rígida.

-Y-yo…yo l-lo siento Amy, no pensé que aquello te disgustaría. Solo pensé que tratándose de Sonic tú-

-¿Qué estaría interesada? No Tails, te has equivocado. –La eriza lo miró a ver a los ojos, entonces Tails pareció percatarse de algo que no era peculiar.

-Entiendo, entonces he perdido mi tiempo al venir hasta aquí. –Dijo en un tono neutro, muy similar al que la eriza estaba empleando, lo cual levantó sospechas en Rouge.

-Me temo que sí. –Dijo Amy sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Las otras dos espectadoras solo escuchaban la conversación. Ninguno cedería, Tails no dejaría de insistir por Sonic y Amy no dejaría de decir que no le importaba.

-¡Bien, bien, bien, chicos! –Vainilla llegó para salvar el día, otra vez.-Ya he preparado el té.

-Gracias mamá, creo que…iré por Cheese, sabes que le encanta tu té.

Cream en realidad solo lo hacía para dejar a Amy, Rouge y Tails solos, y Vainilla se percató de ello. (¿Por qué esta mujer no puede ser mi madre?) Así que le siguió el juego a su hija.

-Claro, Cream. Te acompaño.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, los tres restantes se miraban incómodos.

-Bien zorrito, me parece que tienes que irte.-Habló Rouge, como si temiera que Tails desmantelara aquel circo que se estaban montando ambas.

-No lo creo…

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Amy.

-Aunque no lo creas Amy, te conozco a ti desde hace casi tanto tiempo como Sonic. Conozco todos y cada uno de tus gestos y movimientos. Por eso lo sé.

-¿Qué sabes?-Cuestiono la murciélaga.

-Qué Amy me está mintiendo.

La sala se quedó en silencio, más que incómodo, lleno de miedo y nerviosismo por parte de las mujeres.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando Tails.

-Vamos Amy…-Dijo el zorrito parándose de su asiento.- ¿Qué escondes?-Se paro frente a ella y la miró a los ojos.- ¿Por qué has estado ignorando a Sonic?

-Y-yo….yo solo…quiero alejarme de él.

-Puedes decirme la verdad Amy, confía en mí.

-N-no tengo nada…que esconder Tails.

-Tu mirada me dice lo contrario Amy, no pienso dejar esto así como así. Dímelo.

-Se lo dirás a Sonic.-Confesó casi sin pensar y tapándose la boca, arrepintiéndose en seguida de lo que había dicho.

-Entonces sí hay algo… ¿Qué es?...y más importante aún, ¿porqué? Qué es exactamente lo que te ha estado empujando a llevar ese comportamiento tan indiferente y-

¡Pam!

Lo primero que vio Amy fue al zorrito derrumbarse frente a ella. A Rouge con una charola aparentemente de metal en las manos, y a Cream, Vainilla y Cheese mirándo la escena con cierto temor.

-Esto…podemos explicarlo…-Dijo la murciélaga mientras escondía la charola tras de su espalda hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¿Podemos? Me suena a manada, podrás.-Habló Amy mientras Rouge la fulminaba con la mirada por haber usado su comentario en su contra.

Lo que nos orilla a hacer el amor en ocasiones.

**Jejeje. No sé ustedes, pero creo que Amy se trolleo a Rouge con el propio chiste de la murciélaga. Bien, agradecimientos a los que dejaron reviews, ustedes son una de mis motivaciones para escribir el fic, muchas gracias. Y pues a todos los lectores en general, besos virtuales y pixeleados. ¡Nos leemos después!**

**NUCICO**


	7. Complicaciones

**¡Hola! Sorry por el atraso de ayer, es solo que no pude publicar. Pero pues, espero que sea la única vez. Este cap va a ser la continuación del anterior, y el que le sigue será la continuación de estos, son tres capítulos que van a ser vitales para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que les guste, pues los problemas siguen y en aumento. Por cierto, espero poder hacer un cameo de Shadow, admítanlo, hace falta aunque sea una ligera intervención ambiental de él. A ver si en dos o tres caps más adelante llevo a cabo esta idea. Y sin más que decir, espero que les agrade el capítulo.  
**

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

**Complicaciones**

-¿Y ahora?-Preguntó Amy nerviosa mientras veía al zorrito yacer inconsciente en el sofá de la sala de Vainilla.

-Supongo que debemos comprar medicina para la cabeza y quiza algo de hielo.

-Claro, y dejar a Cream y Vainilla para cuando él despierte.-Contraatacó enojada la eriza.

-Pues no veo que se te ocurra algo mejor.

Las conejas y el chao solo observaban la escena en silencio. Vainilla había "comprendido" que Rouge golpeo accidentalmente a Tails con la charola, por lo que decidió recostarlo en el sofá para cuando despertara. Y Cream, bueno, una parte de ella comenzaba a dudar de la "ingenuidad" de su madre.

-No se preocupen chicas.-Dijo amablemente la coneja mayor.-Cream y yo nos quedaremos con Tails, ustedes vallan a la farmacia por unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, estense tranquilas.

-Muchísimas gracias Vainilla.-Menciono Amy sumamente agradecida.-No tardaremos.

-Muy bien Rose, andando.

Salieron en busca de la farmacia más cercana que tenía Station Squere de la casa de Vainilla y Cream. Cuando estuvieron ahí Rouge pensó que no tardaría mucho, por lo que le pidió a Rose esperar en la puerta, lo que a la eriza le pareció extraño pero no puso objeción.

-Quédate aquí Rose, enseguida vuelvo.

-Sí, sí.-Respondió harta.-Como si me fuera a ir algún lado.-Dijo una vez que la murciélaga había entrado a la farmacia.

Se comenzaba a aburrir, aunque esta sensación no le duró demasiado, porque pronto divisó, cerca de un carro de Chili Dogs, a la persona que menos quería ver (y esta vez iba en serio) en todo el mundo.

_"Sonic..."_

¿Qué rayos hacia el ahí? Bien, ni tiempo le dió de preguntárlo en voz alta, pues el se acercaba ajeno a la presencia de la aturdida joven, y cuando la divisó, estaba a tan solo un par de metros de ella.

-H-hola...Amy...-Dijo notoriamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué hay Sonic?-pregunto la eriza lo más casual posible.

-¿Qué...te trae por aquí?

-Bien, pues...ya sabes...de compras, divirtiéndome, creo que todos lo hacemos ocasionalmente, ¿no crees?

Sonic sonrió.-Sí, supongo.-Entonces pareció recordar algo.-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Tails? Lo he buscado en su casa pero no le he visto ni las luces.

Y en ese instante toda la confianza, la faceta de seguridad indestructible en la que se estaba envolviendo Amy Rose cayo a pedazos como una roca que golpea un espejo. No supo muy bien que contestar, tan solo esperaba que su respuesta convenciera a Sonic.

-Yo...no le he visto...tal vez se fue a conseguir piezas para su avión...o algo así.-Dijo recordando la imagen del aviador desmayado en la sala de Cream.

-Si, tal vez sea solo eso.

Un silencio, no, un incómodo, eterno y molesto silencio, se hizo presente entre ambos erizos. Sonic por nerviosismo y Amy por una culpa terrible y gigantesca que la estaba carcomiendo cada vez más por dentro.

-Bien...supongo que nos veremos luego, Sonic.-Corto Amy lo más amablemente posible.

Sonic, sorprendido por tal despedida, solo sonrió forzosamente.-Nos vemos luego.-Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y como era típico de él, salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Amy suspiró, ¿en que momento el "plan" de Rouge y ella se había tornado tan demente? Quizá era una mal hábito que ella tenía de volver algo tan sencillo una locura, como el hecho de haberse enamorado de Sonic.

Lo malo era que aún después de tanto tiempo, aquella costumbre se negaba a irse. Y ahora había hecho algo terrible, noquear a Tails, aunque ella no había empuñado el arma, era SU culpa que Tails comenzara a cuestionar.

Para Amy Rose estaba claro que, tanto peca el que mata a la vaca como el que le jala la pata. Y si bien Rouge había golpeado a uno de sus amigos de la infancia hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Fue porque ella misma desde un principio sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, aunque nunca pensó que enamorar a alguien seria tan complicado.

-¡Muy bien hecho Amy!-Rouge interrumpió sus pensamientos con una sonora exclamación de emoción.

Amy dio un grito corto pero lleno de terror.-¡¿Qué te pasa Rouge?! ¿Quieres matarme?

La murciélaga rió mientras le mostraba las medicinas.-Vamos Rose, que no se te olvide que hay que llevarle esto a Tails antes de que despierte.

Por el tono en sus palabras, y también por el grito que había pegado hace unos instantes, que ella le ocultaba algo. Mientras caminaban a casa de Vainilla se dio cuenta de que era.

-Tú sabías que Sonic estaba en el carrito de Chili Dogs, ¿no es así?-Pregunto retadora.

-Claro.-Respondió Rouge como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Amy suspiro.-Esto se esta saliendo de nuestras manos, Rouge.

-Vamos, vamos Amy. Nada se esta saliendo de nada. ¿Qué acaso pensabas que esto seria pan comido? No Rose, a partir de ahora es cuando nuestro esfuerzo será recompensado.

-Yo no lo veo así-Musitó Amy de forma melancólica.

-¿Y me vas a decir que la cara larga de Sonic en la farmacia cuando te despediste de él era una alucinación, no? ¿O qué, un holograma? ¡El plan esta surgiendo efecto Amy! Que tu no te des cuenta es una cosa distinta.

Amy sonrió recordando aquello, quiza y después de todo lo que habían pasado, los frutos de su esfuerzo comenzaban a darse. Solo que, le costaba ilusionarse a esas alturas, temía que su mundo de alegrías le fuera arrebatado en cualquier momento.

-Entonces creo que te haré caso.-Afirmó contenta mientras Rouge movía la perilla de la casa de Vainilla dispuesta a entrar.

-¡Por supuesto que me harás caso! Ahora todo va a salir bien, ya lo ve-

Ambas se quedaron paradas en la puerta mientras veían a Tails con una mirada llena de enojo en el rostro.

-Chicas...regresaron...-Dijo Vainilla con expresión triste.

-¡Amy, Rouge! Hemos tratado de explicarle pero no parece entender.-Dijo Cream preocupada.

-Tails, yo...-Amy comenzó a hablar, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida.

-¿Un plan para enamorar a Sonic? ¿De verdad Amy? Creí que tu eras madura, jamás me imagine que hicieras algo así, y menos que arrastraras tanta gente en el proceso. -Dijo mientras miraba a las conejas, quienes se limitaron a bajar la cabeza.

El zorrito comenzó a caminar hacia a la puerta, Vainilla, Cream y Cheese le pidieron que se detuviera, pero solo pasó a lado de ellos como si no estuvieran ahí, incluso Amy se hizo a un lado para dejar salir a Tails, pero para sorpresa de todos, Rouge obstruyo el camino del zorrito para que no pudiera cruzar la puerta.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-Pregunto la murciélaga con tono serio.

-A contarle a Sonic de todo esto.-Respondió Tails de la misma forma.

-Eso es algo que no pienso permitir.

Amy tragó saliva, no podía creer lo que en ese momento estaba pasando. Aquella escena que se producía a todos les parecía irreal, pero a ella no. Y eso era lo que la hacía sentirse aún peor. Una pequeña parte, una pizca de todo su ser, deseaba retroceder el tiempo y borrar el momento en que acepto formar parte de toda esta locura.

**Chan, chan, chan. ¿Quién creen que gane, Rouge o Tails? Jaja. No se preocupen, lo averiguaran pronto. Espero que haya valido la pena haberme esperado hasta hoy. Y hagan sus apuestas, jeje. Espero que no parezca que dejo a Sonic en segundo plano, ya más adelante como la esta pasando con respecto a todo esto. Y no se enojen con Tails por no entender las intenciones de Amy, comprendan que a él no le gusta ver a Sonic sufrir, y pues, cree erróneamente que Amy lo hace con malos propósitos. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap! **

**NUCICO**


	8. Decisión minuciosa

**Yeah, el octavo cap. Es la continuación de "Tiempo de confesar" y "Complicaciones". Aquí está el último cap de esta parte del fic. Donde se decidirá si Tails apoya el plan de Amy o le dirá todo a Sonic, ¿que dicen? Bueno, lean y sabrán que elige. Muchísimas gracias por tan bellos reviews, no pensé que tantos se tomarían la molestia de escribir uno, bien pues la recompensa es un buen capítulo, tadaaa, jaja. Bien, comencemos.  
**

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

**Decisión**** minuciosa**

Un suspiro fue todo lo que se oyó antes de que Tails mirara a Rouge directamente a los ojos.-Por favor, le suplico que se haga a un lado.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué ocurrirá si no?

-No podrás detenerme por siempre, Rouge. Tarde o temprano Sonic se enterará de todo esto.

-Pues prefiero mil veces que sea tarde, cariño. Así que quiero que se te meta en la cabeza, NO me moveré de aquí si tu intención es contarle a Sonic-

-¡Basta!-Amy gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, todos la miraron a ver, después prosiguió más calmada.-Rouge, deja ir a Tails, no lo retendremos, sigue siendo mi amigo.

-Amy yo no estoy segura que...-La murcielaga intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero tal como sucedió con Tails, no obtuvo la victoria.

-¡Rouge!-La eriza la interrumpió enojada.-Por favor...déjalo ir...

Tails volvió a mirar a Rouge, esta se quedo en silencio unos instantes.

-Rouge.-Menciono Vainilla.-Déjalo marcharse.

La murciélaga se hizo a un lado, no sin antes mencionar con frialdad.-Dijiste que podíamos confiar en ti...

Tails la miró de reojo.-Me equivoque.-Y se marchó.

Amy comenzó a soltar lágrimas silenciosas. Vainilla le puso una mano en el hombro, (a ese punto era de suponerse que la coneja se había enterado de todo). La infante...bueno, Cream estaba callada, de una manera misteriosa.

Cream comenzó a ir detrás de Tails. Su Chao intentó decirle que se quedará, pero ella le susurró para que nadie más en la sala pudiera oirle.-Tranquilo, Cheese. Iré a hablar con Tails.

Amy limpió sus lágrimas. Por alguna razón, desde que habían empezado con todo esto, se había vuelto más madura en cierto modo, estaba dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Lo lamento, se que en gran parte fue mi culpa.

-No, Rouge. Lo que venga a partir de ahora sé que podré manejarlo.

Rouge sonrió.-De algo habrá servido nuestro plan, Amy. Ya no eres la misma chica enamorada.

-Enamorada, sí. Pero no la misma chica, sé que ahora sabré controlarme mejor.

Vainilla sonrió.-¿Has oído eso Cream? ¿Cream...?-Las tres mujeres se alarmaron ante la falta de la coneja.

-¡Cheese! ¿Donde fué Cream?-Preguntó alarmada Vainilla.

-Chao, chao.-Contestó Cheese preocupado.

-¿A por Tails?-Cuestiono Amy a lo que el Chao asintió.-¡Vamos, hay que ir por ella!

Mientras tanto, cerca de la casa del zorrito...

-Tails...

-Por favor Cream, déjame solo.

-No puedo Tails, no si tu intención es contarle el plan de Amy al señor Sonic.

El zorrito soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.-¿Plan? ¿Desde cuando estas en esto que ya le llamas "plan? ¿Eh, Cream?

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Tails...

-¿Dije qué?

-Qué conocías a Amy desde pequeña. Escucha, solo escúchame. Se que quizá no fue la mejor forma, pero, ¿de que otra manera las cosas cambiarían? ¿Es que a tí no se te estrujaba el corazón cuando Sonic la rechazaba?

-No era culpa de Sonic Cream, el también tiene sus asuntos.

-Tails, piensa, Sonic no puede tener la razón todo el tiempo. Se que lo aprecias, tanto como yo a Amy, por eso te digo que todo esto es por una buena causa, no le cuentes a Sonic.

-Cream, entiende. Tengo que hacerlo.-La coneja apretó los puños.-Es mi deber como amigo,

-¡Amy también es tu amiga! ¡Tanto como Sonic! Solo...solo por una vez...ponte en su lugar. Se lo contará a Sonic, claro que sí. Pero si lo hace ahora, jamás volverá a dirigirle la palabra a ella, y...yo a ti tampoco.

Tails abrió los ojos. ¿Aquella era Cream? No, era un espejismo o un clon. No parecía la dulce, noble e inclusive ingenua de siempre. Quizá debía reconsiderarse lo de contárselo a Sonic.

-Le diré a Sonic, Cream. No importa que tanto trates de convencerme.-Dijo tratando de ocultar su rostro, las palabras comenzaban a temblar cuando las mencionaba, tal ves por los nervios, o por la culpa.

-Sí así lo quieres.-Y se alejó volando.

-Lo lamento...-El zorrito la vió alejarse, mientras sentía un inmenso nudo en el estómago.

Cream ya estaba regresando cuando vió a Rouge, Amy y su madre. Quienes corrieron a verle y ella les explicó el porque de su desaparición y su plática desmotivadora con Tails, las cuatro se regresaron a casa de Vainilla, dispuestas a esperar lo peor.

Sonic se dirigió de nuevo a casa de Tails. Esperaba que ya hubiera regresado de en donde quiera que se hubiera metido. Para su sorpresa, el zorrito estaba en la puerta de su casa, con una expresión seria.

-¡Hola Tails! ¿Pero en dónde te habías metido, eh?

-Sonic, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Lo que sea, amigo.

Ambos entraron a la casa, Tails hecho un vistazo hacia el cielo, suspiró largamente, y se preparo para hacer algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepentiría. Pero su decisión estaba tomada.

-¿Y bien, Tails? ¿Qué es lo que ocurré?

-¿Por donde has estado Sonic?.-Dijo tratando de retrasar el tema lo más posible.

-Ya sabes amigo, corriendo, paseando...divirtiéndome.-Sonic recordó a la eriza.-Todos lo hacemos alguna vez.

Tails notó su expresión seria, triste, vacía...

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú amigo? ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? No ta había visto en mucho tiempo, comencé a creer que Eggman te había secuestrado o algo por el estilo.

-Yo...solo estuve...

_"¡Amy también es tu amiga! ¡Tanto como Sonic!"_

-¿Estuviste...?

Tails suspiró, triste y culpable a la vez. Lo lamentaba, y lo lamentaba mucho. Por Sonic.

Sonrió forzosamente.-Yendo a buscar piezas de mi avioneta, debió llevarme más de la cuenta.

Sonic dio una sonrisa de lado.-Menos mal amigo, me tenías preocupado.

Al día siguiente. Tails fue al hogar de Amy. Para su sorpresa, escuchó las voces de Cream y Rouge diciéndole cosas como que todo estaría bien, y que no se preocupara. La eriza estaba callada.

El zorrito tocó a la puerta.

-¿Tails?-Inquiró Amy asombrada, en su rostro se veía que no había dormido en toda la noche.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo lo diré una vez Amy, por lo que espero que me escuches. No le conté a Sonic, ni le contaré, comprendí que aquello no me incumbe ni me corresponde, solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

Amy y sus dos acompañantes no creyeron lo que oían, pero una enorme felicidad, pero más que nada alivio, se había hecho presente en ellas.

-Lo sé, Tails.-Dijo Amy para después sonreír.

Tails correspondió el gesto de forma amable.-Que te vaya bien.

El zorrito se marchó, Amy cerró la puerta, y grito emocionada, Rouge y Cream se le unieron. Tails solo escuchó los gritos y exclamaciones de alegría, creyó que quizá su decisión había sido la correcta. Tal vez Cream tenía razón, y todo hubiera seguido igual si Amy no hubiese hecho algo al respecto.

Amy vio por la ventana a Tails marcharse.-Gracias...-Susurró mientras le sonreía al amigo de su infancia, quien por una sola vez, la había apoyado a ella antes que Sonic. Y no iba a permitir que aquello fuera en vano.

A partir de ahora sabría exactamente que hacer.

**Jeje. Esto marca el comienzo de nuevas tácticas en el plan de Rouge, Amy, Cream y ahora Vainilla. Pero hay sorpresa, ¡en el próximo sale Shadow!, yeah, aunque sea de manera secundaria pero sale nuestro amado Shady, el sexy erizo negro, xD. ¿Y que creen? ¿Conocen a Noah the hedgehog? Bien, si la conocen, su OC del mismo nombre también aparecerá en el fic. Es un cap especial que haré donde intervendrán más personajes que los rutinarios. Gracias Noah por aceptar hacer este proyecto conmigo y dejarme usar tu personaje. El próximo capítulo tiene grandes y emocionantes ideas, que será para celebrar tantos seguidores del fic. Espero que puedan leerlo, será mega-giga-tera-yotta-hella emocionante, jaja.**

**NUCICO.**


	9. Tips para el erizo

**Hehehe. Creo que la aparición de Shadow como personaje secundario, y la participación especial de Noah the hedgehog en el cap me ha quedado bien. Pero pues, si no pueden juzgarme (no tan duro por favor, xD). Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, créanme que si me tomo la molestia de leerlos persona por persona, y me encanta que hagan críticas constructivas (pues hasta ahora nadie me ha insultado, jaja). En fin, les dejo con el súper-cap, puedo decir que este es el que más tiempo me ha llevado escribir, ojalá valga la pena.  
**

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

Noah the Hedgehog es propiedan de la autora del mismo nombre, cuento con su permiso para usar su personaje en este capítulo del fic.

**Tips para el erizo**

No era que a Knuckles le importara demasiado. Simplemente no le quedaba de otra que escuchar toda la conversación de la "molesta e irritante" murciélaga. Al parecer, le gustaba alardear de lo bien que su plan estaba saliendo, cosa que al Edquina llegaba a cansarle. Pero de igual manera, ahí estaba.

-...y puede decirse que hasta ahora todo va bien.-Finalizó Rouge.

-¿Y a mi me lo cuentas como por...?-Cuestionó sarcásticamente Knuckles.

-Porque pienso que tendrás mucho tiempo para oirme, es decir, además de cuidar esa tonta piedra no haces nada en todo el santo día, así que me escuchas por que me escuchas.

-¡No voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera!-Gritó molesto el Edquina.

Por parte de Rouge solo se escucho una de sus clásicas risas. Era realmente sorprendente como podía cambiar tan rápido el sentido de una conversación cotidiana.

-Vamos, vamos, Knaqui, sabes que bromeo.

Knuckes suspiró.-Como sea, ¿es que no piensas seguir ayudando a Amy?

-La verdad...estoy bastante escasa de ideas...¿se te ocurre alguna?

-Sí, porque yo estoy lleno de ideas sobre como aconsejar a las mujeres para enamorar tontos erizos.-Contesto sarcásticamente.

-Hay vamos Kuckles, no es para que me contestaras así.

-¿Entonces porque no vas y le pides consejos a alguien más?

-¿Y a quien se supone que...?-Rouge se auto-interrumpió a sí misma recordando algo.-¡Knuckles eres un genio!

-¿Lo soy?

-¡Claro! ¡Debí pensar en eso antes! ¡Muchas gracias!.-Rouge le dio un rápido abrazo haciéndolo sonrojar al instante y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡¿Pero que se supone que dije?!.-Knuckles se disponía a seguirle cuestionando pero entonces ya se había apartado de su vista.-Mujeres...-susurró aún sonrojado.

La murciélaga tenía una sonrisa en la cara al día siguiente, ¿qué en donde estaba? Bien, en el centro comercial de Stations Squere, junto con Amy.

-¿A donde se supone que vamos?.-Preguntó por décima vez la eriza.

-Tranquila ya lo verás.

-Rouge de verdad, es increíble como a estas alturas aún sigues con tanto secreto y-

-¡Aquí es!-Dijo la murciélaga para después entrar a una tienda de ropa muy elegante, dejando a Amy afuera.-¿Qué no piensas entrar?-Preguntó jalándola del brazo.

Una vez a dentro Amy se puso a observar el interior.

-¿En donde estamos?

-En "Pretty girl".-Contesto Rouge mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí?.-Inquirió Amy.

-Buscando a una muy buena amiga mía. Qué ahora mismo parece que la tierra se la ha tragado.-Menciono Rouge, pues aparentemente no había nadie detrás del mostrador.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Rougy.-Contestó alguien detrás de ellas.

Amy la vio. Era una eriza como de la edad de ella, con púas de un color muy parecido a las de ella pero un tanto más largas, tenía un flequillo que le daba un look muy moderno. Sus ojos eran de color rojo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la elegante vestimenta de varios tonos rosas muy bonitos que traía puesta.

-¡Noah!.-Exclamó Rouge.-Cuanto tiempo.

-Ni que lo digas, comenzaba a creer que te habías olvidado de mí.

Amy aclaró la garganta para que notaran su presencia.-¿Rouge? ¿Nos presentas?

-Ah, sí, lo lamento. Amy, ella es Noah, una muy buena amiga mía, Noah, ella es Amy, la ayudo a enamorar a Sonic.

-¡Rouge!.-Le reprendió la eriza haciendo que Noah riera.

-Veo que sigues igual de comediante. En fin, ¿qué les trae a mi morada del estilo?

-A eso quería llegar. Verás, necesito que conviertas esto-dijo señalando a Amy de arriba a abajo.-en algo como lo que traen puestos tus maniquís.

-¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?.-Inquirió Amy a la defensiva.

Noah rió levemente.-Tranquila, tu sentido de la moda es bastante bueno.

-Gracias.-Dijo Amy mirando a Rouge con aires de triunfo.

-Pero si quieres enamorar a alguien, cariño, tendrás que mejorarlo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Rouge imitando la acción de Amy.

-Bien, ¿qué me sugieren?

Rouge y Noah se miraron cómplices mientras sonreían de una forma demasiado siniestra para el gusto de Amy, la cual tragó saliva ante esto. Noah se dispuso a cerrar la tienda para que nadie pudiera interrumpir su obra maestra.

Tres horas, tres horas fueron las que llevaron hacer de Amy una versión mejorada de ella misma. Noah, como una experta en la moda, cambió su monótono vestido por uno más colorido, de un color negro en la parte alta y morado en la baja, dividido con una cinta blanca que formaba un pequeño lazo detrás.

El vestido estaba levemente adornado con flores, lo suficiente para verse vistoso, pero no demasiado para saturar la vista de sus espectadores. Rouge eligió unos zapatos perfectos para el vestido, que combinaban negro y morado. Para la cereza del pastel, Noah puso un broche dorado en el cabello de Amy y le puso un sutil maquillaje.

Al final de todo, Amy se quedo estupefacta mirándose en el gran espejo que tenía en frente.

-¿C-omo...como lo hiciste?-Le preguntó a Noah sin dejar de admirar el vestido.

-El estilo ayuda mucho en una mujer Amy.-Le dijo Noah.-Le da seguridad y le hace sentir bien consigo misma.

-Te lo dije Rose, ella es la mejor en lo que hace.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Rougy. Ahora...debemos buscar la opinión de un hombre.

Rouge la miró intrigada.-Supongo que sí. Pero...¿a quien? Claro esta que Sonic no puede ser.

-Evidentemente.-Menciono Noah.

-Es demasiado pronto para decirle a Tails.-Rouge comenzó a convertir aquello en una adivinanza.

-Me imagino que sí.

-¿Entonces a Knuckles?-A la murciélaga se le acababan las opciones.

-Ah, ah, ah, Rouge.-Noah negó con el dedo.-¿Quién es el erizo más amable y amistoso de todo Mobius?-Preguntó sarcástica.

-Ahhhh...-Exclamó la murciélaga captando todo.

-¿Pero de qué están hablando ustedes dos?

-Tranquila Rose, no es nada malo. Solo hay un problema, Nohita, ¿cómo lo contactaremos?

-Eso déjamelo a mí.-Noah sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número ante las miradas de sus acompañantes, de pronto, su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno desesperado y aterrado.-¡Sí, sí, lamento haberte molestado, pero es una emergencia! ¡Hay robots atacando mi tienda, por favor, tienes que venir a salvarme enseguida, te lo suplico, estoy aterrada!-Y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?-Preguntó Amy confundida hasta no más.

Rouge sonrió y comenzó a contar al unísono con Noah.-Cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...uno...

De repente, la puerta se abrió de una patada, y Amy visualizó a quien había causado aquello.

-¡¿Shadow?!-Exclamó Amy impactada.

El erizo entró apuntando con un gran arma en la mano-¿¡Donde están esos...?!-De repente, entendió la situación y suspiró cansado.-No hay ningún peligro, ¿verdad?

-Tan encantador como siempre.-Dijo Rouge sonriente.

-No, no hay peligro.-Contestó Noah divertida.-Pero ya que estás aquí puedes darnos tu opinión con respecto a algo.

-¿Y que les hace pensar que a yo voy a-

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Noah ya había arrastrado al erizo delante de Amy y Rouge.

-Es bueno saber quien tiene los pantalones en esa relación.-Susurro Rouge para ella misma.

-Hola Shadow.-Saludó Amy aún un tanto sobresaltada.

-Ah, hola Rose.-Le saludó un tanto más calmado, pese a muchas cosas, a Shadow siempre le había agradado la amabilidad de la eriza, en concepto amistoso, claro.-Así que...Noah...¿Se puede saber porque me engañaste para traerme hasta aquí?

-Sí, verás. Amy quiere hacer que Sonic se fije en ella, así que Rouge la trajo aquí para que le diera consejos y la vistiera bonito, y ya que he terminado mi trabajo, quisiera saber la opinión de un hombre antes de llevarla a su encuentro con su literalmente príncipe azul.-Contestó Noah como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Shadow sonrió de lado, podría decirse que casi se le notaban las ganas de reírse.-¿Un plan para enamorar al faker? ¿De verdad Rose, y yo que te creía más madura?

-¡¿Porqué todos dicen eso?!-Gritó Amy histérica.

-Ya, ya, Amy.-La tranquilizo Rouge.-En fin, Shad, ¿crees que a Sonic le parecerá atractiva?

-No tengo tiempo para esto...

-¡Shady!.-Le reprendió Noah.-Por favor, solo por esta vez.-Le suplicó con ojos de cachorro.

El erizo suspiró de nueva cuenta.-Bien.-Hizo una pausa para agregar.- Pienso que Noah hizo un gran trabajo con Rose, lo cual era de esperarse, y conociendo lo idiota que es el faker, le llamará la atención de cualquier manera. ¿Contentas?

-Mucho.-Dijo Noah sonriendo.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Sí, sí, ya lárgate.-Le dijo Rouge despectiva aunque juguetona.-No olvides el beso de despedida a tu novia.-Susurro ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte del erizo negro.

-Hasta luego, Shadow.-Menciono Amy.

-¡Adiós, Shady!-Se despidió Noah alegremente.

-Como sea. Espero que la próxima vez no tengas que inventar una historia tan tonta.-Dijo mientras sonreía de lado mirando a Noah de una manera demasiado sincera, al menos tratándose de Shadow, entonces sacó una esmeralda e invocando el Chaos control se retiró de ahí.

Rouge miró la cara enamorada de la eriza de espinas largas.-Noah y Shadow sentados en un árbol...

-¡Rouge!.-Le reprendieron ambas chicas para después reírse de su comentario.

-Creo que llegó la hora del show...-Mencionó Noah.

-¿Crees que este lista?-Preguntó Rouge.

-Por supuesto. Escucha con atención Amy, es hora de que te de algunos consejos para esta situación.

-Te escucho.-Dijo Amy interesada en lo que Noah le diría.

-Irás a casa de Sonic, aclara de una vez todo este "malentendido". Debes decirle que sientes que se han distanciado, eso siempre funciona, por lo que no debes tener problemas.

-¿Eso no sería contarle del plan?

-Claro que no, solo intenta hacerle plática, la parte de hacerte la difícil ya ha pasado, ahora que el se muere por ti, debes hacerte su amiga, porque por lo que Rouge y tú me han contado, Sonic va a ser demasiado orgulloso como para acercarse primero a ti.

-Exactamente Rose, hazle caso a Noah, ella es la genio aquí, si alguien sabe como enamorar erizos, es ella.

Noah se sonrojó ante el comentario.-Bien, bien. ¿Entendiste Amy?

-¿Me quieres decir que no demuestre lo que siento?

-No, no, para nada. Claro que es bueno demostrar tus sentimientos, solo que debes hacerlo bajo control y aclararlos ante ti, si tu entiendes tus sentimientos, será más sencillo que los demuestres.

-Entender mis sentimientos...eso suena complicado.

-Se oye más difícil de lo que es, Amy. Rouge y yo te ayudamos en tu aspecto y con los consejos, pero te aseguro que la única que te puede ayudar a demostrar lo que sientes eres tu misma, y nadie más.

-Yo...creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.-Dijo Amy captando a su interlocutora.

-Perfecto. ¡Ah! Una última cosa, procura mostrarte tranquila al hablar con él, si lo haces, te resultará más fácil expresarte, y tus nervios no saldrán a flote.

-Gracias Noah, y a ti también Rouge.-Les agradeció sinceramente.

-¿Para que son las amigas, Rose?

-Espero que te vaya bien Amy, piensa muy bien lo que dirás antes de hablar, y que tu corazón haga el resto.

-Lo haré Noah, lo haré.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde, por lo que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, eso no le preocupó a Amy, si no en como se expresaría al estar delante de Sonic. Tocó a la puerta de su casa, lo hizo varias veces, y cuando creyó no obtener respuesta y retirarse, la puerta fue abierta.

-Amy...-susurró Sonic sorprendido.-¿Q-que haces aquí?-Dijo mirando lo hermosa que lucía. En definitivo, Noah había hecho un excelente trabajo, y Shadow tenía razón, Sonic estaba más que impresionado.

La eriza notó, como aquella sería la primera plática que entablara con él como no como una loca enamorada, simplemente, como su amiga. Miró a los ojos de Sonic, que aún parecía observar la belleza que irradiaba de ella, lo cual, le ayudo para darle confianza.

-Hola Sonic, lamento molestarte, es solo que...me preguntaba si todo anda bien entre nosotros.-Trató de sonar casual, pero sobre todo, calmada.

A parte del asombro que ya tenía de su aspecto, Sonic se sobresaltó un ante la cuestión lo cual hizo que respondiera nerviosamente.-Este...claro que sí, todo esta perfecto.

Confirmado, Sonic era el peor mentiroso de la historia. _"Entender mis sentimientos..."_ Amy recordó los consejos de Noah, y preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.-Sonic...¿qué significo para tí?

Aquella pregunta lo desconcertó, tan solo atinó a reírse de por bajo forzosamente, lo cual sono demasiado falso.-Amy, tú...tú eres mi amiga.

Amy contuvo sus ganas de llorar y volvió a preguntar tranquilamente.-¿Solo eso Sonic? ¿Solo represento una...simple figura de amistad para ti?

-No, Ames.-Ese nombre, por un momento creyó tener esperanza.-Tu eres una gran amiga, demasiado importante para mí.

-Entiendo. Gracias por haberme escuchado Sonic.-Se dio la vuelta y empezó a retirarse. Entonces se detuvo pensando en cuando espinas volvería a tener aquella oportunidad y volvió a mirarle.-Sonic. Yo...no siento que seamos amigos...ni siquiera llegamos eso...-susurró a lo último.

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó sumamente intrigado.

-Yo, estoy confundida Sonic.-Respondió sinceramente.-Se quien eres y a la vez no. Se todo de ti, y a la vez no se nada. Te conozco tan bien, y al mismo tiempo...eres un extraño en mi vida. Es tan complicado. Tú eres complicado. Y creo que yo no he ayudado demasiado a mejorar eso.

El silencio se hizo presente. Silencio que Sonic utilizó para meditar sus palabras.-Entonces...vamos a conocernos Amy. Seamos amigos, de verdad. Claro que, solo si tú aceptas la oferta.

La eriza lo meditó. No quería ser su amiga, ¡por Mobius, aún lo amaba más que a nada!, pero por ahora, solo por ahora, tendría que conformarse con aquello.-Por supuesto.

Sonic sonrió y Amy volvió a emprender su camino.-¡Amy!.-Se detuvo al escuchar a Sonic.

-¿Sí, Sonic-kun?-Le dijo sonriéndole, y pudo jurar, a no ser por la obscuridad que había sobre ellos, que el erizo se había sonrojado.

-Me alegra haber tenido esta conversación contigo.

-A mi tambien, Sonic, mucho más de lo que crees.

Y por fin, en todo este tiempo desde que el plan había iniciado, Amy lloró sutilmente, pero a diferencia de tantas veces, lo hacía por felicidad, la más grande que jamás haya sentido.

**¡Seee! Al fin, creo que me inspire demasiado. Shadow en una tienda de ropa para dama, xD, aún no me lo creo, y eso que yo lo escribí. Y Sonic dejó a Amy en la Friend Zone, pobrecita. Pero pues, esto es parte de la trama, aunque no lo parezca demasiado.**

**Y mi hella-agradecimiento para Noah The Hedhehog, espero que te haya gustado como describi a tu personaje. Muchísimas gracias por aceptar hacer este cap conmigo, por tus sugerencias, y por darme una idea para el título que puse. **

**En fin, espero que les haya agradado, me tomo muchísimo trabajo hacerlo. Casi una semana borrando porque se me ocurría algo mejor, jajaja. Espero que lean los próximos caps, ya que aparecerá más interacción entre Sonic y Amy, ya que el plan cambió de "hacerse la difícil" a "ser su amiga", xD. ¡Nos leemos después!**

**NUCICO.**


	10. Desastre oportuno

**¡Hola, hola, hola! Estoy super-emocionada de que al fin este publicando el ¡décimo capítulo del fic!, jaja. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews tan motivadores, no pensé que la historia llegaría a agradar tanto, que bueno que les este gustando hacia donde se esta inclinando la temática, eso me inspira xD. En fin, les dejo para que lean este capítulo, por cierto, Sonic comenzará a tener más intervención en la historia, para que no piensen que lo estoy dejando de lado.**

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

**Desastre oportuno**

Amy jamás en toda su vida había estado más contenta. Aquellos dos meses y cuatro días que había ignorado a Sonic definitivamente habían valido la pena. Ahora realmente podría considerarse una verdadera amiga de él, desde ayudarlo con asuntos pequeños, hasta platicar con él por las tardes.

Inclusive en varias ocasiones se había olvidado de el "plan" para enamorarlo, hasta llegaba a dudar si aún seguía en pie. Si bien era cierto que todavía consultaba a Rouge y en ocasiones planeaban alguna de sus jugadas, ya no era con el desesperado propósito de enamorarlo, simplemente, todo comenzaba a cambiar a un lado más amable.

-¿De verdad eso te ha dicho, Amy?-Preguntó Cream enternecida.

-Así es, lo has escuchado fuerte y claro. Te lo repito, ayer mientras almorzábamos en casa de Tails, Sonic me dijo que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que son mis ojos.

-¡Pero que romántico!-Exclamó emocionada la coneja.-Como me gustaría tener alguien así.

Amy sonrió pícaramente.-Yo no lo vería de esa manera...

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Cream intrigada.

-No, no, a nada en especial, solo pensé que Tails había estado preguntando por ti ayer...

Cream cayó en cuenta de lo que su amiga quería dar a entender.-¡A-amy, n-no digas eso!-Exclamo sonrojada la coneja.

La eriza tan solo rió ante el comentario de su amiga.-Vale, vale Cream, no es para que te pusieras así.

Ambas se dirigieron a casa de Rouge, pues aún habían algunos clavos sueltos en la relación de Amy y Sonic que no estaban dispuestas a dejarlos así.

-¡Amy, Cream!-Las llamó una voz notablemente emocionada.

-Mira Amy.-Le llamó Cream.-Ahí vienen Tails y Sonic.

La eriza sonrió al escuchar aquel último nombre y vio al zorrito y el erizo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, chicos, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial Amy, solo que Tails quiere que todos salgamos a una caminata por el bosque, al parecer piensa que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Amy mirando al zorrito, quien solo le sonrió amablemente.

-Así es Amy.-Contesto Sonic a su pregunta.-A Tails se le ha ocurrido de repente.

-¡Eso es fantástico!.-Exclamo Cream.-¡Qué gran idea, Tails!

El zorrito tomó la palabra.-Gracias Cream, es solo que pensé que no es muy común que nosotros cuatro salgamos juntos, al menos no sin batallas por salvar al mundo o el universo de por medio.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario.-Ni hablar.-Menciono Amy.-En eso concuerdo con ustedes.

Así los cuatro partieron para ir al bosque. Mientras Tails se entretenía platicando con Cream, Amy se había quedado en silencio junto a Sonic, era increíble como su mente era capaz de formular tantos temas de conversación pero que no llegaba a pronunciar, afortunadamente, Sonic no tenía el mismo problema.

-Así que Amy, ¿cómo es que no estás con Rouge? Últimamente te he visto mucho con ella.

De las pocas cosas que ponían tan nerviosa a Amy, era cuando Sonic sacaba a relucir inconscientemente algo relacionado al plan, y Rouge tenía mucho, mucho, mucho que ver con el.

-P-pues...íbamos camino a verla...digo, antes de toparme con ustedes.

-Ya veo.-Sonic le dedicó una sonrisa.-Es bueno saber que has hecho más amigas, Ames, has cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Claro, no se que es lo que haya causado ese cambió, pero me alegra que haya ocurrido, te ha sentado bien.

-Supongo que sí.-Amy soltó una risa nerviosa, y su rostro pareció entristecer, por fortuna, nadie pareció percatarse de aquello.

Mientras más se adentraban en el bosque, más fluida se hacía la interacción y la plática entre los cuatro. Hablaban de cosas triviales y sin sentido. Por primera vez en mucho...no...por primera vez en toda la vida de Amy, había podido disfrutar de una amena charla con sus amigos.

Comprendió que su obsesividad hacia Sonic la había perjudicado más de lo que ella creía. Agradecía tanto a la murciélaga de que le haya abierto los ojos justo a tiempo. No se quería imaginar que rábanos hubiera sucedido si su amor por Sonic hubiera continuado como estaba. Qué bueno que el "hubiera" no existe en realidad.

Así fueron avanzando un largo tramo, hasta que Sonic vio una cueva que a ojos de todos parecía tenebrosa, pero no para cierto erizo de espinas azules.

-Sonic, yo que tu no me metería allí, parece bastante...

-¿Tenebroso?-Completo Sonic.-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Tails?

-Claro que no tengo miedo.-Repuso Tails ligeramente ofendido.-Es solo que la cueva parece peligrosa.

-Vamos, Tails, recuerda que es el señor Sonic de quien hablas, el peligro es algo que lleva en las venas.

-¡Exactamente, Cream! Tu si me comprendes. Al menos tu no tienes miedo como Tails.

-¡Sonic!.-Exclamo el zorrito reprendiéndolo, causando una risa a su amigo.

Entre todo esto, Amy se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó cuando todos habían comenzado a hablar de miedos y peligros.

-¡Amy!.-Escuchó que la llamaron. Sonic se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Q-que? ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto como aterrizando de nuevo su mente.

-Dije que si te gustaría ver que hay en el interior conmigo.-Propuso señalando el interior de la cueva.

Amy sonrió, jamás creyó que Sonic le propondría que lo acompañara a alguna de sus tantas aventuras e ideas alocadas, para ella, esa parte de la vida de Sonic era algo que no compartía con nadie, pero ahora lo estaba compartiendo con ella, y no desperdiciaría.

-Por supuesto, Sonic.

-De acuerdo. Tails, Cream, enseguida regresamos.

El zorrito y la coneja asintieron. Dentro de la cueva, Sonic comenzó a admirar el panorama, si que era más aterradora por dentro que por fuera, lo cual solo lograba emocionarlo.

Aunque para Amy aquello parecía bastante terrorífico, pero nada de eso importaba con tal de estar a lado de Sonic. Casi no se veía nada.-Sonic, no creo que debamos avanzar tanto.-Le llamó.

-Tranquila Ames, solo quiero ver si esta caverna tiene fondo, en cuanto lo compruebe nos iremos.

-Si tu lo dices.-Amy no podía visualizar lo que había alrededor de ella. Cuando menos se lo espero, tropezó con una roca en el piso que no había podido ver a causa de la falta de luz.

Ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar, cuando tropezó y golpeó con su cuerpo la pared, sintió como algo de esta se movía, como si al haber impactado contra el muro de la cueva hubiese movido algo, y aunque al momento no le presto atención, no pudo ignorarlo al escuchar fuertes ruidos de arriba de la cueva.

-¡Sonic!.-Le llamó al ver como rocas comenzaban a caer en la entrada de la cueva. Cuando el erizo se percato, corrío hacia Amy lo más rápido que pudo y la cargo para sucesivamente volver a correr.

Parecía que lo lograrían, por desgracia y por increíble que pareciera, la velocidad de Sonic no fue suficiente en ese momento, tan solo pararon en seco al notar como la entrada de la cueva había sido totalmente cubierta con rocas, y si antes creían estar a oscuras, ahora lo estaban en definitiva.

Cream y Tails corrieron en su auxilio de inmediato.-¡Amy, Sonic!-Gritaban al unísono, pero era inútil, no obtenían ninguna respuesta.

-Ay, no...-Susurró Cream llena de preocupación.

Los dos erizos se habían quedado encerrados en aquella cueva, solos en aquel problema. Amy se sentía culpable por no haber pisado bien, y Sonic por no haber escuchado a Amy cuando le dijo que iban demasiado lejos. Sea como sea, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Y la única pregunta importante era, ¿cómo se supone que saldrían de allí?

**Hehehe, al fin Sonic y Amy estarán cara a cara. Espero que puedan leer el próximo capítulo, que se revelarán muchas cosas para que la relación entre nuestros queridos erizos pueda mejorar aún más. Y la idea de la cueva, aunque algo alocada, era justo lo que necesitaba para orillarlos a una situación que les haga quedar frente a frente, y al fin lo he conseguido. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

**NUCICO.**


	11. Solo tú y yo

**¡Saludos! No, no, no. Aún no he muerto xD. Por fin he podido dar señales de vida después de casi 15 días sin actualizar, en fin, pido disculpas si alguna esperaba cap la semana pasada pero ya no será posible, a partir de ahora actualizaré cada 15 días aproximadamente. En fin, ¿recuerdan como están las cosas por acá? Bien, pues Sonic y Amy quedaron atrapados en una cueva, veamos que cosas saldrán de todo este embrollo en el que se han metido estos dos. ¡Disfruten el cap!**

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

**Solo tú y yo.**

-¡Vamos Tails, sigue quitando rocas!-Decía Cream mientras intentaba despejar la entrada de la cueva, lo cual era más que evidente que no lo estaba haciendo en lo mas mínimo por más que lo intentara.

-Es inútil Cream, no podemos quitar todo esto.

-¿Estás diciendo que los dejaremos ahí?-Preguntó preocupada.

-¡No! No, no. Eso no fue lo que quise decir.-Suspiró.-Por más duro que suene esto, habrá que pensar en una mejor manera, y rápido, si no lo hacemos, morirán por la falta de oxigeno o en el peor de los casos, por otro derrumbe.

La coneja miró hacia el derrumbe en silencio, para después asentir.-Entonces comencemos a pensar en algo.

Adentro las cosas no tenían un matiz más agradable, en especial para Amy, quien solo observaba a Sonic moverse de un lado a otro en busca de una escapatoria.

-Es inútil, no hay ninguna otra salida.-Afirmó mientras la miraba.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado esto.-Dijo Amy mientras se sentaba en una pequeña roca y suspiraba pesadamente.

-Vamos, Ames. Hemos salido de situaciones como estás y peores. ¿No me vas a decir que quedarte encerrada es lo peor del mundo?-Preguntó sarcástico a lo que la eriza sonrió.

-En eso debo darte la razón. Pero ahora como se supone que saldremos.

-Dudo mucho que Cream y Tails no estén ideando una manera de sacarnos.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos sentados aquí? ¿Sin hacer nada al respecto?

-Bien, si tienes una mejor idea de que hacer puedes decírmela. Por mi parte solo voy a sentarme y relajarme.

Sonic se acostó en el piso y estiró sus brazos despreocupadamente para después usarlos como almohada. Amy creyó que era increíble como en las peores situaciones era capaz de mantenerse tan tranquilo, quizá era una de las cosas que más detestaba de él, y al mismo tiempo, una de las que más la volvían loca.

-¡No se me ocurre nada!-Vociferó Cream.

-No creas que me esta yendo mejor.

-Es que...es tan complicado...Necesitamos algo que pueda quitar todas las rocas de la entrada.-Comenzó a explicar la coneja.

-Pero que sea fácil de hallar y que podamos traerlo rápido hasta acá.-Continuó el zorrito.

-Exacto...algo que escave...algo que rompa rocas con facilidad...algo como...

Entonces los dos cayeron en cuenta.-¡Knuckles!-Gritaron al unísono.

-¡Eso es Cream! Vayamos a buscarlo ahora mismo y rápido.-Sentenció Tails mientras salían corriendo lo más rápido que podían en busca de la ayuda del Edquina.

Amy no había podido dejar de pensar en que era lo que estaba pensando cuando accedió a entrar con Sonic en la cueva. Creía haber aprendido ya a no hacer estupideces guiándose de sus sentimientos. No...aún no superaba aquello por completo. Era torpe, ingenua, débil...

-De nuevo no me haces caso.-Escuchó débilmente.

-¿Ah...? L-lo lamento Sonic...-Dijo nerviosa.-Es que estaba pensando.

-Ajá. Entonces lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿que vas a querer para tu cumpleaños?

Si de antes estaba desconcertada, ahora lo estaba aún más.-¿M-mi cumpleaños?

-Dah.-Exclamo Sonic como si fuera algo obvio.-Por supuesto, será en un mes.

Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, Amy no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban en la tercera semana de Agosto, lo cual indicaba que muy pronto sería su cumpleaños.

Rió nerviosamente.-Sí, creo que no me había percatado de ello.

-Ay, Amy. Bueno, ¿qué querrás de regalo?

-No lo sé. Nunca he sido exigente con ello.-Mentira, quería pedirle tantas cosas, desde una cena en un restaurante fino, hasta un beso. Pero, ya no era esa Amy Rose.-Supongo que lo dejaré a tu elección.

Sonic sonrió de lado.-De acuerdo, solo recuerda que no soy bueno dando regalos, así que no quiero que te enojes.

Ambos rieron. Al parecer quedarse encerrado en una cueva con probabilidades de morir no era tan malo si la persona que te acompañaba era el amor de tu vida.

Mientras tanto, cierta murciélaga platicaba o mejor dicho, "fastidiaba" a Knuckles.

-Venga ya, ¿entonces me dirás que a ti tampoco te ha dado por hacer maldades alguna vez en tu vida?

-¿Tan seguido como tú? No lo creo.

-Mira Knaqui, podré ser cínica, ladrona, criminal-

-Un fastidio...-siguió el Edquina.

-Sí, y un "fastidio", pero al menos soy sincera y no me ando con rodeos.

-¡Por favor! Sabemos que eso no es-

-¡Knuckles! ¡Knuckles!-Oyeron unas voces a lo lejos, y visualizaron a Tails y Cream con un aspecto sumamente preocupado.

-¡Cream, Tails! ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Rouge.

-Es Sonic y Amy.-Explicó el zorrito.-Han quedado atrapados en una cueva, la entrada se ha bloquedo con rocas y necesitamos a Kuckles para que la despeje.

-¿Y porque quería yo salvarle el pellejo a ese tonto...?

-¡Señor Knuckles!-Le regañó Cream.-Le recuerdo que ese "tonto" le ha salvado la vida en múltiples ocasiones, y como mínimo agradecimiento debería ayudarlo a él y Amy. No solo como compensación si no porque son sus amigos.

-¡Pero yo no-!

-¡Calla de una vez tarado!-Le grito la murciélaga.-Andando Tails, es de suponer que mientras más pronto, mejor.

-Efectivamente Rouge. Vamos.-Dijo Tails mientras los cuatro salían corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Amy no sabía si era a falta de luz o porque en aquel lugar estaba haciendo calor. Pero empezaba a sentirse mareada, y por la expresión de cansancio en Sonic, lo cual era sumamente inusual, sabía que él también.

-Sonic...-Dejó escapar Amy en un susurro.

-¿Qué ocurre Amy?

-A pesar de todo, me alegro de haberme quedado atrapada contigo.-Afirmó sinceramente.

-A mí también. Como te dije antes, no se que es lo que haya pasado para que dieras tal cambio, pero me gustas mucho más ahora que como me gustabas antes.-Musitó a lo último.

A pesar de que apenas había sido audible para Amy, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella frase. Y quiso pesar que era porque se sentía cansada o que su mente le jugaba una jugarreta, pero de no haber sido así, podría jurar que vio a Sonic sonrojarse de la misma manera.

Sin embargo todo este momento mágico se vino abajo al recordar que era lo que había propiciado aquel "cambió", el motivo del cual Sonic no tenía ni la más vaga idea, y de nueva cuenta se sintió fatal.

-Sonic...¿que pasaría si la razón de aquel cambió no sea...correcta?

El erizo azul hizo un gesto de confusión.-¿A que te refieres?

Tails, Cream, Kuckles y Rouge ya habían llegado al bosque. El zorrito comenzó a guiar al grupo a través de este para llegar más rápido a la cueva.

-¡Vengan chicos, es por aquí!-Gritó mientras corría en dirección izquierda.

-¡Vamos Knaqui, mi abuela corre más rápido que tú!-Vociferó Rouge.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Deberías meterla a un maratón!-Contestó el Edquina sarcástico.

_"Amy, Sonic, resistan...la ayuda va en camino"_ Pensaba la coneja preocupada.

Era el momento, ella sabía que era el momento. Si debía confesarse con Sonic respecto al plan, aquella era la oportunidad perfecta, y probablemente ya lo hubiera hecho si no le estuviera costando tanto trabajo hablar, no solo por los nervios, si no por el condenado mareo que le seguía atacando.

-Sonic...yo...-Comenzó a explicarse con dificultad.-Debo decirte algo. Algo importante.

El erizo se acercó a lado de ella para escuchar mejor, se levantó pesadamente y caminó a su lado. Sentía como si no le quedara fuerza alguna.-Dime, Ames.

-Yo...yo hice...un plan...con Rouge...

Ambos comenzaron a sentir los párpados pesados, y su visión se hacía borrosa, al igual que su voz comenzaba a perder fluidez conforme querían darse a explicar.

-¿Un...plan? ¿Cómo...que...un plan Amy?

-Uno...uno para ena...-La eriza ya no pudo más cedió ante el agotamiento que la abatía, no sin antes pronunciar en forma de un susurro.-Enamorarte.

-¿Ena...morarme?-Y el erizo también cedió ante el cansancio.

Ambos se quedaron ahí recostados, uno al lado del otro.

-¡Acá es, acá es!-Exclamó Crema.

-¡Muy bien, cariño! ¡Es un buen momento para que te luzcas!

El Edquina comenzó a dar fuertes golpes a la entrada bloqueada de la puerta, al principio parecía no hacer efecto, pero conforme subía la intensidad, las rocas comenzaron a romperse en pedazos, haciendoce añicos conforme Knuckles las golpeaba. Hasta que por fin, llegó hasta los dos encerrados.

-¡Sonic, Amy!-Exclamó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Llevémoslos afuera!-Gritó Tails.

El Edquina y el zorrito cargaron a Sonic, mientras Cream y Rouge a Amy. Enseguida, Sonic comenzó a toser y reacciono ante el oxígeno y la luz.

-¡Sonic! ¡Gracias al cielo! Nos tenías muy preocupados.

-Amy...¿cómo está?-Dijo difícilmente mientras la volteaba a ver.

Amy pareció escuchar entre sueños la voz de Sonic, y reacciono tosiendo de la misma forma, mientras decía de forma muy tenue.-La próxima vez me quedaré afuera observando.-Menciono mientras todos reían aliviados.

-¡Qué bueno que están bien!-Exclamo la coneja abrazando a su amiga.

-Sí Cream, estamos bien...-Afirmó la eriza.

**Espero que haya valido la pena esperar. Como mencione antes, nos leemos en quince días aproximadamente, gracias a los reviews del anterior capítulo. Voy a ver si a partir del próximo cap contesto los reviews :D Y por poquito Amy se confiesa, pero bueno, si lo hiciera ya no habría más historia, jaja. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**NUCICO.**


	12. ¿Y ahora qué?

**¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo andan todos y todas? Sí, sí, ya sé que es mucho tiempo entre cap y cap pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede jajaja. Por fin he podido actualizar, ya que no encontraba un concepto claro para darle seguimiento al fic, pero bueno, ya logré aterrizar mis ideas y plasmarlo a la perfección. Sin más que agregar, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado ñ.ñ**

**Declaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

**¿Y ahora qué?****  
**

Debió haberle obligado a escucharla mejor, ¡pero no! Tenía que desmayarse a falta del oxígeno, y por ello y por muchas otras cosas más, Sonic aún no tenía idea de el plan que había armado con Rouge, al menos, eso era lo que le había dado a entender cuando se lo preguntó un par de días después del accidente.

-¿Sonic?-Le llamó nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre Amy?-Respondió el erizo mientras pedía las palomitas en lo que Tails y Cream compraban los boletos para el cine.

-Acerca de lo que comencé a contarte en la cueva...

-¿Te refieres a lo de...?-Sonic comenzó a preguntar pero se quedo en silencio para después añadir en forma de un susurro.-No te preocupes, Ames. No volveré a preguntar sobre ello.

La eriza se sorprendió, lo estaba tomando con mucha...¿calma?-Vaya Sonic, creí que iba a importarte un poco más.-Dijo un tanto decepcionada.

-Por supuesto que me importa. Por ello ya no tocaré el tema, se que quizá te incomoda.

Amy sonrió.-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! A nadie le gusta que le estén preguntando a cada rato que es lo que quieren para su cumpleaños, será mejor que te dé una sorpresa.-El erizo le guiñó un ojo.

Rose borró la sonrisa de su rostro de inmediato.-Ah...hablabas de eso...lo que te dije...en la cueva.-Intentó no parecer triste, por suerte Sonic no pareció notar su cambio de humor.

-Si, ¿o es que me habías dicho otra cosa?-Le preguntó mientras ambos caminaban hacia la entrada del cine.

-Sí. Bueno, yo también había dicho que-

-¡Sonic, Amy!-Interrumpió Tails.-Tenemos las entradas chicos.

El erizo dio una sonrisa.-¡Excelente Tails! Entremos entonces.

Cream comenzó a ir tras ellos, cuando se percató que Amy parecía que lloraría.-¿Amy, te encuentras bien?

La eriza limpió un par de lágrimas que se habían colado entre sus ojos.-Claro, Cream. No te preocupes, mejor vayamos a ver la película.

Y a partir de ese momento podía decirse que el martirio de Rose volvía a retomar su camino. Cada vez que ella intentaba siquiera mencionar el tema a Sonic, algo la interrumpía, primero el cine, luego fue en casa de Tails...

-Entonces la pieza roja va arriba y la palanca azul abajo.-Explicaba el zorrito.

-¿Sonic, tienes un segundo?-Preguntó Amy.

El erizó comenzó a prestarle atención mientras colocaba las piezas-Por supuesto, ¿que pasa?

-Es que...verás...sobre la otra vez en el cine, y anteriormente en la cueva, yo tenía algo que decirte. Lo que pasa es que yo...ideé un plan para-

-¡No, Sonic! ¡Estas poniendo todo al revés!-Gritó Tails, dando por concluida su charla aquel día.

Después, cuando creyó haber dicho ya todo, se dio una gran sorpresa. Estaba caminando por la ciudad, cuando de repente vio a "Sonic" en un puesto de Chilli-dogs, estaba de espaldas y curiosamente hablaba con unos niños, por lo que se decidió acercarse.

-¿Sonic? ¿Me prestas un minuto?-Comenzó a preguntarle.

Cuando vio que dejó de hablar con los niños, supuso que le había hecho caso, intentó seguir, pero se sentía arder de los nervios, por lo que optó por voltearse.

-Escucha...lo que intenté decirte durante ya varias ocasiones, era que yo...y Rouge...y Cream...bueno solo yo, ¿ok?...Hice un plan para enamorarte...¡pero no con malas intenciones!...Solo quería que todo cambiara entre nosotros, por lo que te ignoré...aunque eso ya cambió...por ello te pido disculpas...¿que dices?

Amy, al notar que no obtenía respuestas decidió voltearse, Sonic ni siquiera la había escuchado, seguía platicando con aquellos niños, enojada, decidió hacer algo al respecto, y eso incumbía, gritarle.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando tonto erizo sordo sin corazón?!-Evidentemente, volteó.

Entonces Rose notó algo básico, aquel no era Sonic, parecía tener su edad, pero fuera de eso no eran tan iguales. Es decir, tenía púas azules (aparentemente) , pero su rostro era diferente, sus orejas más redondas, sus ojos de color café claro...en fin...¡NO-E-RA-SO-NIC!

-Disculpe, señorita...¿se dirigía a mí?-Preguntó de forma educada aquel extraño. Mientras los niños con los que hablaba se voltearon a verla.

Amy comenzó a tartamudear de la vergüenza-Y-yo...l-lo siento...creí...que tú...Sonic...¡Perdón!-La eriza se disculpó apresurada y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Espere, señorita! Vaya...pero que chica tan extraña.-Exclamó intrigado.

-¿Quien era esa profesor Porcupine?-Indagó uno de los niños que lo acompañaban.

-Ni idea, chicos.-Contestó finalmente.-Pero creo que andaba bastante molesta, como yo.-Los miró con reproche.-Espero que esta pintura no sea permanente. ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor, Alice?

-Siento haberle tirado un balde de tinta azul encima profesor.-Dijo riendo una niña.-Además creo que le queda mejor que el castaño rojizo.-Bromeó.

-De eso nada, no crean que por comprarme un bocadillo y contar un par de chistes se van a salvar. En cuanto regresemos, seguimos con las asesorías de ingles, que aún falta media hora.

El maestro sonrió ganador, los chicos se quejaron mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, dispuestos a treinta minutos de clase de ingles extra con su exigente asesor. Mientras tanto, Amy, corría lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de aquella escena tan vergonzosa.

-¡Estúpida manía mía de confundir a todo el mundo con Sonic!-Gritó mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su casa.

Después de unos segundos, alguien pareció tocar a la puerta, furiosa por la escena que había montado hace un momento, la abrió.-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Vaya, Rose. ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?

-¡Nada, Rouge, nada! ¡Me siento genial! ¡¿Porque rayos me sentiría de otra manera?!-Exclamó notablemente enojada mientras se sentaba en su sillón y cerraba los ojos dando un largo suspiro.

-Definitivamente no te encuentras bien...-Afirmó la murciélaga mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

-¿Tú crees?-Preguntó sarcásticamente.- Ni te imaginas todo por lo que he pasado por decirle a Sonic del plan.

Amy comenzó a contarle a la murciélaga de todos sus intentos fallidos, la cueva, el cine, la vez en que estaban en la casa de Tails, hasta su reciente incidente con el desconocido.

Rouge estalló en risa ante esto último.-¿Pero porque rábanos confundes a media Station Squere con Sonic?-Dijo aún entre risas.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No confundo a MEDIA Station Squere!

-¡No, no, tienes razón! ¡Debí decir a medio Mobius!-Rouge aún se carcajeaba, la eriza por su parte, tan solo agachó la cabeza.

-Como sea...creí que al terminar el plan también terminarían mis problemas. Pero todo esto no acaba hasta que Sonic se entere de la verdad.

La murciélaga se puso seria, y miró a ver a su acompañante.-Supongo que sí. O...hasta que tú decidas decírselo.

-¿Y que se supone que deba hacer ahora? Es decir, ¿cuándo debo contarle?

-Yo no estoy segura...-Rouge se detuvo en seco.-¡Claro, Rose! ¡Tu cumpleaños!

-¿Qué tiene que ver que cumpla años con todo esto?

-Que eso, mi querida eriza, sería una oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Sonic cuanto lo amas.-Dijo fingiendo romanticismo.-Y de paso, claro, decir el verdadero motivo de tu cambio.

-Eso no suena tan mal. Y siento mi cumpleaños, supongo que en algún momento estaré a solas con el, ya sea para darme mi regalo o felicitarme.

-¡Exacto! Bien, problema resuelto, me iré a...ya sabes...hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

-¿Molestar a Knuckles?-Preguntó la eriza con una ceja alzaba.

-Tú si me entiendes...

Amy la observó marcharse. Y regresó su mirada a una foto de Sonic (la única que le quedaba después de que ella y Rouge tiraron todas semanas atrás) que aún guardaba en una mesita en la sala. La sostuvo entre sus manos y la abrazó delicadamente.

-Te lo diré en mi cumpleaños, Sonic. Te lo prometo.

**Wee! Creo que ya se acerca el momento de la verdad, de encontrar al gato encerrado, del final de la encrucijada, de...ya parezco novela xD. Bien, de que Amy le cuente a Sonic del plan, esperemos que no enloquezca. Pobre Amy, confundiendo a todo el mundo con Sonic desde tiempos inmemorables, Shadow, Silver, ¡todos! Jajaja. Ojalá que se le quite esta manía. ¡Hasta el próximo cap!**

**NUCICO.**


	13. Nueva situación

**Holis! ¿Sorpresa? Pues como saben, no ha pasado 15 días desde mi última actualización, pero aprovechando que hoy viernes no ha tenido clase, pues...¡aquí estoy con un nuevo cap para el fic! Como saben, Amy planea decirle a Sonic del plan, pero ojo...no queremos que eso pase tan deprisa ¿verdad? Por lo que va a haber un par de problemitas que retrasen este evento, y "Roger", un OC mío, tiene mucho que ver. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, en parte eso me animo a escribir antes :D. Sin más que añadir: ¡Qué disfruten el cap!**

**Disclaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de SEGA.

******Nueva situación**

-¿De qué color entonces, rojos o azules?-Preguntó Cream señalando dos tipos de listones para adornar.-Eh...¿Amy?

-¡A-azules!-Contestó apresurada.-Azules, azul me parece un buen color.

-Sí...supongo que ese ha de ser tu color preferido, ¿no, Rose?-Bromeó Rouge con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ajá.-Cream y Rouge se sorprendieron generalmente ella se enfadaría por tales comentarios, no se lo estaría tomando tan a la ligera como ahora.

-Amy...-Le llamó Cream.-¿Te sienten bien?

-...-La eriza no contestó, seguía demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos. Cuando notó la mirada de sus compañeras sobre ella, respondió de forma tenue.-Estoy bien...iré a...caminar un rato...

Sus dos amigas se miraron entre sí, hasta que Cream habló.-¿Quieres que te acompañe, Amy?

-Este...no, Cream, no hay problema. Iré sola, será un momento nada más, para...despejar la mente.

Dicho esto, tomó un paraguas para marcharse (ya que el cielo estaba nublado y posiblemente llovería) y se marchó dispuesta a prepararse mentalmente para el día de la declaración, que era mañana. Estuvo en lo correcto al pensar que llovería, ya que al poco rato de haber salido, una llovizna comenzó a caer, por lo que optó por cubrirse para continuar con su camino.

¿De verdad sería su cumpleaños número dieciséis el mismo día en que le confesaría a Sonic sus sentimientos? Y esta vez, de manera seria y directa, muy distinta a tantas ocasiones atrás que había proclamado amarle. Aunque eso no le preocupaba demasiado, de haber sido solamente ese problema, no estaría tan nerviosa, aún quedaba el hecho de confesar su "plan", su plan tan bajo, inmaduro, desconsiderado, egoísta, absurdo, incoherente...

Tan sumergida estaba pensando, que al chocar con alguien no pudo evitar resbalar por los pequeños charcos de agua en el camino, cayendo inevitablemente hacia atrás.

-¡L-lo lamento señorita!-Escuchó que alguien se disculpaba.-¡No me he dado cuenta! Deje la ayudo a levantarse...

-No, no es necesa...-Comenzó a pararse pero se detuvo al ver quien era.-E-este...yo e-estoy bien...pero debo irme...

¡Imposible! ¡Era él! Y para los que no saben, se trata nada más y nada menos que aquel sujeto al que había confundido con Sonic días atrás. Se tapo la cara con el paraguas y comenzó a marcharse, aunque el individuó la detuvo poniendo la mano en su brazo.

-¡N-no se vaya, por favor! Podría estar herida.-Aclaró de forma educada mientras la sujetaba.

-En absoluto, en absoluto, estoy perfectamente bien.-Dijo rápidamente mientras se seguía tapando la cara.

-¿Esta segura? Yo...un momento.-Se detuvo en seco.-¿No la he visto en alguna parte antes?

-Yo...no, no lo creo.-Amy estaba realmente nerviosa y avergonzada, no quería enfrentarse a aquella persona a la que le había montado un espectáculo días atrás.

-¡Claro! ¿Es usted la señorita del otro día, no? En el carro de Chilli-dogs.-Respondió finalmente.

-Es que...L-lo que pasa...ese día...-La eriza comenzó a tartamudear, pedía al cielo, mar y tierra que algo o alguien la sacara de aquel embrollo.

Y al parecer, la habían escuchado.-¡Amy!-Escuchó a Rouge llamándola.-Aquí estas, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿donde te habías metido?

Amy hizo un gesto, dando a notar la presencia de otra persona a parte de ella.

-Mucho gusto.-Saludó el castaño.-Soy Roger Porcupine.

-Un...placer. Soy Rouge.-Menciono la murciélaga un tanto confundida, y miró a ver Amy, como diciendo _"¿Y este quién es?" _La aludida seguía deseando salir lo más pronto de aquel lugar.

-¡Bien, ya que se conocieron! Podemos irnos de aquí Rougi, ya no hay nada que ver.-Exclamó Amy con falsa emoción tratando de que aquella escena acabara.

-¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres hablar con tu amigo?-Comenzó a preguntar mientras era arrastrada por la eriza.

-No lo creo.-Respondió con un tono de ironía que Rouge no supo muy bien como ubicar.

-¡Espere, señorita! ¡Aún no me ha dicho su nombre!

-¡Soy Amy, Amy Rose!-Escuchó Roger a lo lejos, mientras veía a ambas mujeres desaparecer en la distancia.

-Amy...-Susurró.-Pero que chica más peculiar.-Describió con una sonrisa en el rostro, dispuesto a retomar su camino para impartir sus asesorías de ingles.

Mientras tanto, Rouge seguía siendo arrastrada por una muy desesperada Amy, quien solo se limitaba a seguir con la mirada fija en el piso y mover a su compañera en dirección a su hogar.

-Puedo caminar sola, Rose...-Comentó la murciélaga ya cansada.

-Vale, pues camina.-Le dijo tajante retomando la caminata a lado de ella.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, la eriza estaba callada, en parte por la sorpresa y en parte por la vergüenza, pero de igual manera no podía articular ninguna palabra. Pensaba en que había salido para relajarse y quitarse el estrés de encima, y ahora se sentía aún peor de como estaba antes de salir de casa de Cream.

-No sabía que tenías compañía tan...apuesta, cariño.-Comentó de forma socarrona.

Amy solo suspiró.-Ya se me hacía extraño que no hubieras comentado nada.

-¡Hey!-Se defendió.-¡No pienses tan mal de mí! Yo solo decía...que rápido has cambiado de postre...

-¡Rouge!-Le regañó.-No es lo que tu piensas, si creyeras que apenas lo conozco desde hace una semana, de seguro opinarías diferente. Además...-Dijo cabizbaja.-Con lo que ocurrirá mañana no estoy de humor para bromas.

La eriza cambió su semblante defensor por uno melancólico, Rouge al ver esto, comenzó a idear una de sus estrategias típicas, y con lo ocurrido previamente, esto no le duró demasiado para llegar a su conclusión.

-Creo que después de todo el plan todavía esta en juego...

-Rouge.-Exclamó Amy con fastidió.-Ya olvida eso, ¿o qué? ¿volveremos a tropezar con la misma piedra cuando apenas nos estamos levantando?

-¡No, no! ¡De eso nada! Ahora tú no tendrás nada que ver, déjamelo a mí.

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que estás pensando.-Afirmó Amy seria.-Viniendo de ti estoy segura que no me va a agradar demasiado.

-Tranquila, Rose, lo que no sepas no te hace daño, ¿verdad? Además, te prometo que esta vez se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Amy se mantuvo un momento en silencio, estuvo a punto de reprocharle algo, pero se sentía demasiado decaída como para hacerlo, solo esperaba no arrepentirse más adelante.

-Como sea...-Menciono con desgana.-Solo espero que no te involucres en absoluto con lo que pase mañana.

-No te preocupes, no me entrometeré.-_"Tanto" _Añadió mentalmente.

Poco después de haber regresado a casa de Amy, Cream y Rouge se marcharon, pues habían querido dejarla descansar, ya cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para que la eriza no las escuchara, Rouge decidió hacerle a Cream una pregunta peculiar.

-¿Qué si Sonic es qué?-Preguntó la menor confundida.

-Que si es celoso, conejita. Me imagino que conociéndolo a él y su relación con Amy desde hace tanto, sabrás responder a esa pregunta básica.

Cream lo meditó unos segundos.-Pues...no estoy tan segura. Pero apreciando tanto a Amy suena lógico que se molestaría en dado caso que ella estuviera con alguien más.

-Ya veo.-Rouge sonrió de lado, era hora de hacer una jugada final, la estrategia que cerraría con broche de oro su magnífico plan, y que le aseguraría a Amy el amor de Sonic.-Aunque...era de esperarse.

-¿Como que "era de esperarse"?

-Pues, siendo una persona que esta acostumbrada a ganar, no es fácil ver a la persona que te atrae en brazos de otra persona. Y en el caso de Sonic, es justamente lo que ocurre.

La coneja se quedo pensativa-Y...¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-Cuestiono por fin, sumamente confundida.

-A nada en especial.-Rouge guardó silencio por unos segundos, y después menciono.-Solo espero recordar el nombre de ese sujeto.

Cream la miró sumamente extrañada, quería preguntarle a quien se refería o porque de pronto sentía curiosidad por saber si Sonic era celoso o no. Incluso quiso decir si, después de todo, el plan aún seguía en marcha. Pero al igual que Amy, se reservó sus preguntas.

Ella sabía que, al final, no importa que tanto hicieran, ni que tantos planes, estrategias o soluciones maravillosas e ingeniosas pusieran en marcha. No, el único que decidía al final era Sonic, el tenía la sentencia en sus manos. Y esta vez, sabía que su respuesta, sería la que eligiera de una vez por todas, si aceptar a Amy o apartarla para siempre.

-Hola, Tails...¿puedo pasar?-Preguntó Amy poco después de haber tocado la puerta y que el zorrito le hubiera abierto.

-Eh...c-claro.-Contestó bastante sorprendido, pues desde que se había enterado del plan, la eriza no le había cruzado ni media palabra.

-Gracias. Es que...no sé a quien más acudir en estos momentos.-Amy se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, intentando disimular sus ganas de llorar.

-Entonces...¿Cómo va todo? Me refiero a...tu cumpleaños...¿estas emocionada?

La eriza rió, pero no una risa de alegría, si no una amarga y resentida.-Si supieras que lo menos que me importa de mañana es cumplir años. ¿Irónico, no?

-Sí, creo.-Tails se sentó frente a ella.-Vayamos al punto Amy, ¿qué es lo que te trae así?

-Yo...-La eriza escondió la cara entre sus brazos.-Mañana le contaré a Sonic de...de lo que planeé...

Tails se quedó estático en su silla, ¿escuchó bien? Sí, lo que tanto le había suplicado Amy y Cream porque no dijera, ahora mismo sería ella quien tomara la iniciativa, ¡y en su propio cumpleaños! Por un instante creyó que se precipitaba demasiado, pero bueno, al mal paso darle prisa.

-Veo que si cumples tus promesas, Amy. Me da gusto.-Afirmó tratando de darle ánimos.-Sin embargo, estoy seguro que no has venido conmigo para decirme de tu "declaración", así que dime, ¿porqué recurres a mí?

Amy alzó su mirada al zorrito, no sin antes limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Inhalo el oxígeno que pudo para tomar valor por lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Necesito de tu ayuda, Rouge ya ha hecho demasiado por mí, y no es que no confíe en ella, es solo que...en estos momentos eres tú a quien necesito.

-¿Y qué clase de ayuda? No creo que quieras que te ayude con la decoración porque en eso soy terrible.

Amy sonrió por su comentario. -Eso no, te lo aseguro. Verás...-Lo miro fijamente.-Quiero que, en dado caso que las cosas salgan mal y Sonic se moleste, me lleves en tu avioneta a una casa que tengo afueras de la ciudad.

A Tails le sorprendió aún más de lo que ya estaba que ya estuviera pensando en una respuesta negativa por parte de Sonic, y aún más, que se lo tomara con tanta calma.-¿Y eso porqué? ¿Te irías de vacaciones?

La eriza lo miró a los ojos.-No, Tails...Si para mañana Sonic me rechaza, me iría de Station Squere para siempre.

**Bien, aunque este capítulo no haya avanzado tan rápido como los anteriores, quise explicar unos puntos primordiales para preparar la pre-conclusión de la historia (que se dará cuando Sonic descubra todo en el cumpleaños de Amy). Porque aclaro que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Y para que no quede duda, el fic tendrá unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, después de que Sonic se entere del plan, por lo que pueden quitarse la idea de que el final esta cerca, ¡hasta el próximo cap!**

**NUCICO.**


End file.
